Fang's BIG mistake
by Midge 1012
Summary: sequel to MAX'S BIG MISTAKE-When Fang pays the consequences for Max's mistake, he's in no mood to be nice. He shows her some harsh truths, but what are the consequences?And who do they effect?Whats wrong with Max?tiny amount of FAX, some EGGY-5,018 HITS
1. New to the story?

**NEW TO THIS STORY?**

**CHECK OUT MY STORY 'MAX'S BIG MISTAKE'.**

**THIS STORY IS A SEQUEL!**

**PLZ PLZ PLZ**


	2. Chapter 1: Thanks, Ig

**Sorry about the title, I'll change it when I come up with one.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Mrs. Mcsparkaly, my pen friend!!**

**Woop woop I have a friend!!**

**Anyway, yeah the only thing I own is the rare ass plot.**

**Plz plz if u haven't read Max's big mistake read it first.**

**Part 2**

**Chapter 1: Thanks, Ig**

I don't know when I started crying-sometime during my rant probably, but I didn't care, I just let them fall. Fang was gone and he was never coming back. If I did end up living through destroying all the ITEX branches still operating I might just kill myself anyway. A life without Fang isn't a life worth living.

_Do it for the flock._

I can't. We're not the flock without Fang. I can't believe he's really gone. I wish we could have just tried to be a couple, we never even tried and it's all my fault.

_You've got your answer._

What answer?

_Date Fang or don't._

Fang's go…

"I can hear it!" Iggy screamed, "he's got a heartbeat, it's faint, but it's there!"

"What?" I said, I couldn't believe my ears.

"He's got a heartbeat."

Iggy reached down and hugged me, then I heard Fang's unsteady breathing again, it had been so quiet without it and I felt like I hadn't heard it in years. "Yes!" Iggy said punching the air.

"We're not done yet, we've got to stitch up his wings," Mom said turning him over, back onto his front. "Now, your feathers grow back, right?"

"Yeah, but…" I managed to choke out before I started to cry uncontrollably.

"No buts, Iggy pull out his feathers and look for where he's been cut, then start cleaning the wound."

Ig hesitated, but then after watching Mom pull out a few feathers looking for where he'd been cut, he started too.

"The more wet ones will be where he's been cut. "Yes!" Mom said. She found it! " They go down in a straight line, near enough."

They found and cleaned the three long cuts then Mom sewed them back up. I mean with a big curly needle and this wire type thing. After they were done they cleaned the other feathers that were still wet with blood, then Mom gently turned him back onto his back.

"Right all done. He's still in a critical condition and he's going to be out of it for at least two days probably more even by your standards and he'll have to wait until his feathers grow to fly again, if he ever does-it looks like the cut has gone deep into the muscle."

But I didn't care, I know I should, I mean how would we get around if Fang couldn't fly? We were all light but our wings weren't built for an extra rider, I could only hold him cause I was going so fast and had so much adrenaline in my blood to care if it hurt. But I didn't care, he was alive and that's all that matters at the minute. I reached out squeezed his hand. "I'm going to ring my doctor friend, she should help. Also he lost a lot of blood so she'll probably want you two to donate some."

I just nodded, she reached down squeezed my shoulder and whispered, "he's tough, he's not going to give up, don't worry."

I nodded again and she left.

I knew he was tough, but was he this tough? She couldn't give me a certain he's gonna make it, but I was glad she didn't lie and say he was going to make it, when she wasn't sure.

Iggy came over and sat next to me, I was still crying silently, he put his arm round my shoulder and I leant into him.

"What…"Iggy started.

"Happened?" I finished.

He nodded and I sighed.

"Sam and I walked down the alley behind the cinema, when he… he…tried to rape me, but…"

"Oh shit, what a bastard." He pulled me closer so we were hugging, but he was shaking with anger.

"Calm down Ig, deep breathes."

"Yeah," he choked out and started to breath more evenly, "then…Hang on are you just wearing a bra?"

"Oh cra…yeah, when I pulled my wings out I was in a rush to get Fang here quick and Nudge said the slits were only small and to be careful, but I was worried." He reached back and grabbed the blanket I'd beeen sleeping under and draped it over my shoulders.

"How…" I started.

"It's white, you were saying?"

"What? Oh, right yeah, so…I hit him as hard ad I could, but he got straight back up and turned into an eraser, but…"

"shiii..ugar, sorry."

"Shiiiugar?"

"F-Nick"

"Shut it," I couldn't help, but smile about the time I'd called him that at Anne's, then my smile disappeared as I remembered what a traitor she'd turned out to be, just like Jeb and Sam grr…

"Max, are you alright?"

"Yeah, erm…so he turned into an eraser, that's when Fang came charging into him, he started to really batter him. I didn't want him to become a killer," like me, "so I stopped him and we, er…walked away. The next thing I know Fang's falling forward, with his back covered in blood and Sam's hand drenched in it. So I pushed Sam into a wall and took off with Fang."

"So Sam's still there?"

"Yeah, proba…" Iggy got up and walked over to the window, "What are you doing?" I said dropping Fang's hand and grabbing Iggy's.

"I'm gonna kill that bas…sshole."

"No Ig, you're not a murderer, I…"

"Neither are you Max-at least not on purpose none of us are, but we've all killed erasers, I'm not gonn…"

"yes you are Ig," I was shouting now, "this is something _I've_ got to do, you stay and look after the others I'll go."

Iggy looked like he was going to argue, "please Ig," I whined. He let it drop and slightly nodded his head, but his eyes said he still hadn't made up his mind.

"But Max, you _might_ want to get changed, I mean I'm sure it'd distract him, but…Ow!" I'd hit him on the back of his head.

I changed into jeans and a black t-shirt. "Look after the flock, Iggy," I said.

"Kay, just be careful."

"I will, thanks Ig,"

"What are big brothers for?"

"_Big?_"

"Well I'm bigger than you."

"Fine."

Then with one last look at Fang I jumped out the window, Sam here I come.

**I couldn't kill him, I just thought I'd give you a nice cliffe.**

**The title will probably change to Fang's big mistake.**

**So look out for it plz.**

**Thanks for reading plz review**

**Keep reading**

**-Midge xXx**


	3. Chapter 2: Knocked out!

**Sorry for the long wait**

**I dedicated this chapter to MaxRideFan902!!**

**The only thing i own is the rare ass plot!!**

**Chapter 2: Knocked out!!  
Fang POV**

I was battering Sam for what he'd tried to do to Max, but she stopped me! Did she actually think he loved her? Did she not realise he was gonna kill her?

She pulled me up and said, "please Fang, don't turn into a killer and…er…Thank you." Then she started to walk away.

Oh, she…she said thank you!! Oh my god. I walked with her still holding her hand, she went to pull it away, but I held on tighter.

I loved the feel of it in my hand, it felt right, and I didn't want her to run away again. She looked up at me with that cute face she does when she doesn't understand, please don't kill me for this Max, and I kissed her.

It. Was. Amazing!! Her lips were soft, but they didn't melt away like Lissa's had. Max's lips moved with mine, like they always did.

I was _so_ worried about her, I wanted her to know, I couldn't live without her I'd never let her go out with anyone again, I'd make sure she'd stay with me, this was just pure bliss and I never wanted it to end.

Oh course it had to though, someone wolf whistled at the end of the alley and I felt my face heat up with Max's blush, before she pulled away, but she stayed in my arms.

Our hands were still entwined together, but my other hand had some how found it's way to the small of her back, while her other hand was on my chest. "Max…" I felt three sharp objects go deep into my wings and scratch the surface of my back, maybe knives, what ever it was made me stop mid sentence, as the world started to swim around me.

It hurt like fuck, but I wouldn't give into the pain or the darkness, the background faded away and I focused on Max's shocked and scared expression in front of my face. Max is never scared!! It _must_ be bad; I'd never experienced this sort of pain before. I started to go numb and the picture faded, I tried to blink my eyes, but they wouldn't obey, so the picture stayed hidden behind my eyelids.

I was vaguely aware of Max picking me up in her strong arms and wind rushing against my face, but I couldn't concentrate on anything other than the pain in my wings, then I was jostled in Max's arms and the pain consumed me as I was dragged under the black blanket of hell.

* * *

Sometime later I 'woke up'. I felt like I'd been hit by a bulldozer, in other words like utter shit, but the pain wasn't as bad. It was still pitch black-what the hell? I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't find them, not like the other time when they wouldn't listen to me, now I couldn't remember where they were! I tried to ask what happened? But again couldn't find my lips, the only thing I could feel was the pain in my wings, but even that seemed to be going.

Good, Max must have taken me to hospital, they'll fix me up, hopefully soon, and then we can go. But my wings seemed to be shrinking, as the pain ebbed away, so did the feeling in my wings and I was slowly going completely numb, soon I wouldn't be able to feel anything.

Am I dieing?

No I can't be, my pain was almost gone now. Please no, I didn't get to say goodbye. Fight, Fang fight.

The pain in my wings started to ebb away slower and slower until it stopped shrinking altogether.

I focused in my mind on the life I was leaving behind on Max and the flock.

I kept going through my memories and the numbness was slowly going. I flinched as the pain started to slowly come back, but I kept going, I. WOULD. NOT. DIE.

_-Flash backs-_

I was breathing hard after fighting against a few erasers; some white coats had just dropped me off in my cage, I'd got a few bruises and my fists hurt like fuck. I'd heard an eraser say it in frustration when I'd hit him in the stomach, it seemed like a good word to use now.

"Fang?" Max asked in her concerned Mom voice.

But I couldn't answer; I was exhausted, angry and sad about my pathetic excuse of a life.

"Fang I'm here for you, we'll escape one day, us and the flock," She started seriously, and then when I didn't reply her tone got more light and she smiled. "We'll take on the world side by side and we'll win."

I knew she was trying to make me fell better and it was false hope, but I wanted it _so_ much to be true and Max was _so_ good at lying it made me feel better.

"Thanks." I replied

She smiled and I felt my lips turn up slightly at the corners in response.

_-Another Flash back-_

Angel had fallen over outside the hose and Jeb was gone I didn't know what to do, but Max picked her up and tuck her inside. I followed them silently.

Max wiped her knee, gave her a hug and calmed her down by whispering something in her ear.

I couldn't believe how gentle and _motherly_ Max could be.

_-Another Flashback-_

I was breathing hard taking on four erasers on my own, but I could do it.

I looked over at the flock and saw Max winning against six erasers! As soon as she killed them or knocked them out another one would come to help.

She was _so _graceful and strong. I admire her _so _much.

_-Another Flash back- _

I gently smoothed the hair off the back of her neck, it felt warm and my fingers tingled, I started to stroke her hair again and loved the feel of it on my fingers. It wasn't silky or smooth, it was tangled and wild, but it was Max's, gorgeously strong and independent.

I then trailed my hand across her neck and shoulder and down her back, making her shiver under my touch. I smiled at this.

She looked up, "What the heck are you _doing_?"

"Helping you change your mind," I whispered, then I leant over, tilted her chin up and kissed her. It was pure bliss.

_-Another Flash back-_

Flying all together without a care in the world. All of us playing tag together. Laughing-I was just smiling-but we were actually being kids.

_-End Flash backs-_

The pain hurt _so_ much, but I couldn't give up, I couldn't. That's when the last of the numbness went away and I was bombarded with senses-except sight.

I could hear cars zooming past in the distance, I could smell antiseptic and girl perfume, I could tell I was on a comfy bed.

I concentrated on my hearing. I heard Ig scream and words that I didn't recognise. Then I heard uncontrollable crying. Max? No it can't be, but I knew it was, no one else cried with that much embarrassment or tried to hide it that much.

Was she crying for me? Or was it the fact it was her fault? If she'd of just listened to me none of this would have happened. But I couldn't be mad at her when she was so upset. I just wanted to get up and hug her and tell her I'd be OK. But my limps wouldn't obey I couldn't even twitch a finger.

I heard her crying die down a bit and felt her squeeze my hand, I tried to squeeze back, but nothing happened. It was quite frustrating, but I'd take it any day rather than dieing.

**I'm sorry if this ain't too good.**

**If there is anyway u think I could improve it I will.**

**Just press that review button plz.**

**Thanks for reading and thanks to all my reviewers.**

**Keep reading**

**-Midge xXx**


	4. Chapter 3: Sam?

**Hi!!**

**Sorry bout not updating, but we break up on Tuesday so I'll be able to update quicker over the hols. Anyway here's a nice long chapter.**

**This chapter is dedicated to MaximumRideTwilighter, thank you a LOT!! But what planet are you on??(no disrespect!!)I don't think I'm that good.**

**Anyway the only thing I own is the rare ass plot!!**

**Chapter 3: Sam??**

I flew through the air at hyper speed to get to Sam quickly, I was gonna kill him! Then I had to hurry up and get back to Fang.

I was _so_ angry with Sam; he almost took away Fang's life, my life! But could I do it? He didn't ask for this.

_He's lonely._ When I heard the voice I stopped going at hyper speed, so I didn't miss Sam-when I talk to the voice I don't really pay much attention to where i'm going.

What?

_He's lonely._

I rolled my eyes at the voice even if it couldn't see it. He deserves a lot worse than being lonely.

_Stop being childish…_

I…

_Don't interrupt!_

Don't tell me what to do! I'd had enough with the voice always butting in with pointless pieces of crap! Give me proper advice!

I could almost imagine the voice sighing at my outburst. _ Think about what I've said._

That's still crappy advice!!

_Just do it._

Hmph… what does it matter if he's lonely? Hang on why would he be lonely?

…

You better give me an answer or so help me, when I find out who you are I will drop you from very very very high up and watch you go splat! And I WILL enjoy it and I WILL find out who or what you are.

_Always so violent Maximum, but…_

"Voice," I said out loud through gritted teeth.

_Think about what he said._

Can't you just tell me?

_NO!_

OK, chill out, I thought _I_ was supposed to be the childish one.

No answer, not what you want when you're trying to pee someone off. OK, now what did he say, hmm… oh he said "let me…er… *ahem* before I hand you over to the director," she's escaped?

_No, what else did he say?_

She'll, er… I can't remember.

_THINK!_

Jeez, deep breathes. I couldn't resist a small smile, I was really pissing the voice off. "She'll, er… welcome… me back." So she sent him away?

_He left._

Because of what happened in Virginia?

_Yes, well done._

So he's on his own? And lonely?

_Yes._

He still didn't have to try and kill Fan! Anger boiled up inside me at this thought, he tried to kill him, that worthless piece of crap doesn't deserve to live!

_It's your choice._

No, I have _no_ choice, he knows we're near by. He'll look for us until he finds us. He. Has. To. Die.

I swooped down into the alley to find the blood gone? Every last drop and so was *gulp* Sam. Someone or some_thing_ had tidied up. Had Sam found someone from Itex? Had Sam cleaned up on his own?

I didn't have an answer for either question, so I set off back to Fang. Although I'd never admit it to anyone, I was relieved Sam wasn't there. I never was one for killing.

* * *

When I got back no one was in Ella's room, except Fang.

I sat down and leant my head on the bed while I held his hand in mine. It was as warm as always and that helped me to convince myself he'd be ok, I knew we didn't know for sure, but I always was a good liar.

"I'm so so sorry Fang," I said, I just had to get it off my chest. "I'm sorry Sam did this, I'm sorry I went with, I'm sorry we have wings. I'm just so sorry. I know it's my fault, I…" I couldn't talk, it was my fault, all my fault, It was my biggest mistake ever, I felt tears prick at my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall.

The door opened and in walked Mom, Iggy and some woman. Her doctor friend?

"Max this is my friend Liz, she's come to check on Fang, " Mom said.

"Hi," Liz said solemnly.

I nodded then turned back to Fang.

"I'll go downstairs and finish off tea," Mom said uncomfortably and then left.

"Here," Ig said handing me a tray, with food on. I let go of Fang grudgingly and took the tray, then he sat down next to me.

Liz walked over to the bed with a bag in her hand and started to do doctor stuff.

I ate in silence with Iggy's arm round my shoulders. Half way through I asked Ig, "Do you want some?"

"I'm fine," he replied. "You need it, besides I'm gonna eat with the others soon, don't want to ruin my appetite." He smiled trying to lighten the mood, but it didn't really work.

"How are the others?" I asked.

"They're holding out alright, but they're obviously not great."

"Yeah, of course Fang almost…almost…left us." I tried to say died, but it just got stuck in my throat. I couldn't face that he was so close to death and I caused it, I felt tears threaten to overflow again, but I pushed them back.

"Well guys," Liz said after we'd both finished. "After what you and Val have told me I can say that he's still in a critical condition and he needs blood, loads of blood." I sent a questioning look at Ig, but of course he couldn't see it.

So I asked, "Will he be alright?"

"Given your abilities, if he gets enough blood, he might wake up in a week or so," she said in a doctor fashion, not like scientists, but it still freaked me out. Could we trust her? Iggy gasped. We had to leave soon, he couldn't be out that long. Please Fang wake up soon. I need you.

"How much blood?" Ig choked out.

"Well you guys can give him a litre each, you should be alright and we'll have to hope he will be too.

"How much?" I asked again, "I'll give him more than two litres if he needs more."

"Me too."

She gave us a stern look, but after I matched it, she shrugged her shoulders and said, "Ideally six litres would be good, but…"

"Three each then," Ig butted in.

"No Ig, you only gave one last time, you can give him that much."

"But…"

"Well lets see how you go on with two litres first, shall we?" Liz chipped in.

I nodded, then she said, "I'll go get the stuff." Then she left.

Almost immediately Ig said in a low whisper, "Did you ki…get that bas…sett hound?"

Bassett hound? That's a new one, I felt myself smiling despite the situation.

"No," I matched his quiet tone so the others couldn't hear (if they were listening), "Someone or some_thing_ had cleaned up all the blood and probably taken Sam with them."

"Oh…Not good, huh?"

"Gee, you think?" I said sarcastically at his obvious question.

Before he could say anything Liz walked back in. "Right, you sure you're up to giving so much blood?" She asked sceptically.

"Yeah," I said walking over to her.

I noticed she had straightened dyed blonde hair scraped back into a ponytail, with a white smart shirt and smart black skirt. She looked very business womanly and she looked like she doubted I could give so much blood.

I really couldn't care less, I'd show her I could do it. I didn't really like her at the minute, but I felt I could trust her and she was Mom's friend. So I didn't hit her even though she'd pissed me off a bit. See, I can be rational _some_times_._

* * *

I ended up giving two and a half litres, Ig gave two and Nudge gave half a litre too. Liz looked astounded, but said "Fang should recover with that amount of blood." Which made us all slightly happier, then she left tkaing her docter stuff with her.

"Before we go down and tell the rest of them, I think you should talk to Angel. She was upset before and muttering about someone committing suicide?" Nudge said as she left the room.

"okaaay," I answered nervously, she must have listened to my thoughts when I thought fang was gonna die, uh oh, what have I done?

Angel I thought loudly.

_What? _I could of sworn I heard her sniffle, please don't hate me.

Can I speak to you please?

I heard a knock at the door, "Come in," I said distractedly.

In came Angel, she had red eyes from crying and I could see dried tear tracks on her cheeks. The sight of it made a lump in my throat and I couldn't believe I had caused so much pain to my baby.

I couldn't speak properly so opened my arms for her to sit on my lap. She looked uncertain at first and it broke my heart, I felt a single tear slide out from my eye, then she slowly walked over to the airbed and stood looking at me, she looked shocked and was crying silently letting the tears fall freely.

Iggy, must have known something was wrong and we needed privacy so he squeezed my shoulder reassuringly and then left the room, without a word.

I patted the spot next to me, recently vacated by Ig and she sat down, but turned away from me.

"Ange…" My voice broke and I felt more tears fall down my cheeks, I had almost killed Fang and now my Baby wouldn't even talk or look at me. I'm a terrible leader. Maybe I should leave?

_NO!_ Angel thought to me while she swivelled round to look at me and shook her head from side to side. _We neeeed you!_ She started shaking and crying hysterically.

'OK OK, shh… I won't leave, don't worry.' I pulled her onto my lap and hugged her, like there was no tomorrow.

We stayed like that for a while, but then I had to talk to her and make her understand. Even though I had stopped crying, I couldn't trust my voice so instead I thought to her, 'Angel don't worry, I was being very stupid before. I just found out Fang was d… well I thought Fang was going to die, I wasn't thinking straight. OK?'

_OK,_ she thought back, she had stopped crying too, but musn't trust her voice either.

'Now Angel, I will have to leave when..'

_NO!_

'Angel, shh.. listen' I didn't want her to cry again, so I showed her my plan about blowing up the itex branches, 'but don't worry I will only do that when Fang is better, OK?'

She sniffled, but said in a firm voice, "OK, good plan."

"Thanks, Sweety," I said finally trusting my voice.

After a few minutes like that, Angel asked, "Can we all sleep in here tonight, together pleeeaase?"

"You'll have to ask Mom, but I think it'll be alright."

* * *

Mom agreed, so we were all a bit cramped on the air bed, but after stacking fists we all managed to get comfy. Total grumbled a bit about sleeping on the floor snd not the air bed so I eventually let him sleep on Ella's bed with Fang.

With that all sorted we drifted off to sleep, I was feeling more relaxed with them here and together they managed to keep away my nightmares.

**Thanks for reading.**

**Sorry it's so long!!**

**Plz Review if u can**

**Keep reading**

**-Midge xXx **


	5. Chapter 4: Depression

**Hi  
Sorry bout this not bein updated on the 1****st****, but ma computer is bein very annoyin n wont let me on the internet!!  
So yeah I don't want Robert Patterson or Kristin Whatsherface to play Fang n Max in the MR movie**

**Anyway this story is dedicated to ****Goldenfoxgrl, hope you like it  
**

**The only thing I own is the rare ass plot!!**

**Chapter 4: Depression**

I'd stayed stuck in Fang's room for two days only going out for dinner and the toilet, which I know is really selfish and I know I should have spent more time with the flock, comforting them and letting them spend some time with Fang. But I couldn't leave him then, he looked _so_ vulnerable with tubes sticking in him (which Liz had put on). That is until Mom came in to talk.

"Max, can I come in please?" She said quietly, while poking her head round the door.

I nodded in response. I was sitting next to Fang's head holding his hand, occasionally squeezing it, but he didn't so much as lift a finger.

Mom took a deep breath before saying quickly, "will you _please_ go and have a shower and spend some time with the flock."

"Mom, I've survived without a shower for months at a time when I'm on the run, I don't need one now," there was no trace of emotion in my voice and my voice wasn't as strong as I would have liked because I've only been talking to Fang, but Mom heard it.

"Max, the flock's worried about you, I'm worried about you."

I didn't say anything, not believing it.

"The flock's scared, they've ne…"

"_Scared?" _Scared for me or of me? Is there a difference? I remember Gazzy, Nudge and Angel's faces when I'd told them to get out, could they be scared of me? I'd talked to Angel, but Gazzy had been keeping his distance and Nudge had rambled more and more about random stuff, half the time repeating what she'd already said and she hardly let anyone (me) get a word in.

"They've never seen you like this," she hesitated. This can't be good.

"Spit it out," I said impatiently.

"Fang wouldn't have wanted you to be like this."

I bunched my hand (the one that wasn't holding Fang's) into a fist. How dare she say that? She's speaking like he's dead! Like she's known him their whole lives!

I gritted my teeth so I wouldn't shout at her, I knew she was just trying to help.

_She's worried and she's right_

No!

_Max, you've been cooped up in this room for 2 days. The Flock will be worried._

Well they shouldn't be.

_Stop being childish._

If you haven't realised yet voice I _am_ a child.

I could have sworn I heard it sigh. _Are you finished now?_

Oh no, I'm just warming up.

No answer, ha it left. But my victory was short lived, it was right. I sighed, knowing this was a fight I couldn't win.

I looked at Mom and nodded. She smiled and looked so relieved, I guess she expected me to say no and start shouting, but I _can_ be reasonable. Sometimes. "I'll stay in here for you and if he so much as twitches I'll come get you."

"Thanks."

I went to the door and took one last look at Fang's still body. Please be ok Fang, wake up soon. I then went to grab a towel and have a shower.

* * *

After I'd changed I stopped off at Ella's room to see Mom and Fang. She smiled at me and I managed a small smile back, but I couldn't look at Fang in fear that I wouldn't be able to leave if i deared to peek at him. So I went downstairs to talk to the others.

Gazzy, Angel, Nudge and Total were in the living room and Ella and Iggy were in the kitchen. They were looking closer every time I saw them. They were sitting at the table next to each other talking in hushed whispers.

I was about to leave when I heard my name! Confused I edged slowly closer and listened harder. I caught part of their conversation,

"She's been… for 2 days! "Ella whispered.  
"She's…been…before," Ig whispered back. "Maybe she…help."

He looked really worried, now I'm closer they both look worried. Even though I hadn't heard all of it I got the jist and it wasn't good. They think I'm depressed or something and I need help!

I couldn't listen anymore so went to see what the younger ones were doing in the living room.

I walked into the living room and saw they were watching some film about lions, then Angel must of heard my mind, because she whispered "Max?" and gave me a big hug, then Total ran around our legs yapping.

Nudge was next she slowly walked up to us and I couldn't help, but remember that Mom said about them being scared. So I spread my arms and smiled at her, hoping she would join in too. I missed her, I missed all of them, it didn't matter that we'd been sleeping in the same room I'd hardly talked to them.

Then she surprised me by jumping on us and I tripped over Total, who was standing behind me, sending us backwards into a big heap. Then Gazzy inched closer, looked at us for about 3 seconds then burst out laughing and fell on top, they all started laughing then and I smiled at their happy faces.

"What _are _you guys laughing at?" Ig said then I heard his chair scrape as he got up and started walking towards us (Ella just behind him) while saying. "Angel did you just say M…"Ig stopped when he saw us on the floor laughing our buts off. Ella squealed and screamed "Max," before jumping on top with Ig on top of her. We were all laughing, happy to be together again.

But we weren't all together, Fang was still up there away from us. This immediately stopped my laughing, but I think it was just Angel that noticed, because Total shouted "Ow…can't….breathe, your…squishing me!!"

They all jumped off at this and Ig said, "I was wondering what was sticking in my leg." This started off more laughing from him and Gazzy, Ella chuckled a bit at his bad joke,

_AAWWW_

Nudge and Angel were smiling and Total _humphed_ before jumping up onto the couch.

This lead Ella to grab my hand and lead me over to the couch too, I sat on the far right and she sat down on my left (in the middle). Before Iggy sat down on her other side she picked Total up, placed him on her lap and started stroking him. Angel sat on my lap, Gazzy sat on the floor leaning his head on my right leg and Nudge sat on the floor like Gazzy, but on my left.

We watched the rest of the film, (which was about 1 and a ½ hours) and Total seemed to somehow end up on Iggy's lap.

"Total, why do you have to sit on _my_ lap," Ig grumbled.

"Fine then, I can see when I'm not wanted," Total said dramatically and went to sit on Ella's lap instead.

He mumbled something I didn't quite catch, but Ig obviously did, because he went bright red and glanced at Ella, then quickly looked away. **(A/N Bet you don't know what **_**that**_** was about)**

I guess it was a remark about Ella being Iggy's unofficial but everyone can tell girlfriend.

"Is Fang ok?" Nudge asked, stopping them all from starring at Ig to starring at me instead. She'd been really quiet (apart from the laughing) I hope she isn't still scared of me.

"He's no different sweetie, are you ok?" I answered

"It was just a shock, you know, I mean what would we do without him. I can't believe he was so badly hurt, I mean he's such a good fighter I always think of him as indestructible like you Max, anyway are you ok Max?"

That's more like the normal Nudge, but still not quite the same, "Yeah, it was a shock to me too and he is like an indestructible rock, but even me and Fang get hurt sometimes sweetie and yeah I'm ok now."

"Good," Angel chipped in.

"Right I'm gonna go make something to eat, Ella will you help me?" Ig said while standing up.

"Sure," she answered giving him a smile. Before she left she looked at me worryingly, but quickly forced a smile, when she saw me looking.

Nudge jumped onto the couch and turned to watch the T.V.

Gazzy looked pointedly at Total. He looked up and said, "I'm not moving, I'm too comfortable."

"Angel," Gazzy whined.

"Don't be mean Total," Angel said lightly, smiling.

Total huffed, but sat on Nudge's lap instead. Gazzy leapt onto the couch and stuck his tongue out at Total when he wasn't looking. I smiled at their childish behaviour and was thankful again that they got some sort of childhood. This lead me to think about me, Iggy and Fang missing out on it all, Fang.

Just thinking about him and picturing him laying on the bed lifeless apart from the silent movement of his chest lifting and falling that was Fang's breathing, made my heart ache.

"OK, I'm gonna go back upstairs for a bit, but I'll be back down for food soon, kay?" I said trying to keep my voice steady and not give away the pain in my chest.

"Yup," Gazzy answered, while Angel stood up.

_He'll be ok_ Angel thought and she smiled at me at the same time.

Thanks

I walked out, back upstairs and into Fang/Ella's room.

Mom smiled at me, but it looked slightly forced. Was she hoping I'd stay down there for longer? She didn't seem to notice I'd seen the fake ness in the smile because she said, "thanks for seeing them, I'll leave you alone with him again." Before she left she hugged me, and I wished now more than ever I'd found her sooner, she was filling the hole I had where a parents love should be-the hole I only realised I had when I found out she was my Mom.

I smiled gratefully at her, and then turned to Fang, I sat down and held his hand again. I heard the door close and knew we were alone again. "I'm sorry Fang, I'm sorry for being so depressed lately, I'm sorry to the flock for being so selfish and not comforting them about this, but I need comforting too. I…I love you, I wasn't going to take you almost dieing lying down." I squeezed his hand and after a few seconds he squeezed back!!

**Oooooooo cliffe!! =] Sorry**

**Thanks for reading**

**Sorry for bein away for so long**

**Hope you liked my new chapter though**

**Tell me what you thought by pressing that lovely green review button plz **

**Keep reading**

**-Midge xXx**


	6. Chapter 5: Fang?

**Hi!!**

**This is dedicated to Mo- The Reviewer**

**Hope it makes sense now**

**The only thing I own is the rare ass plot!!**

**Story time =]**

**Chapter 5: Fang?**

I couldn't believe it. He. Squeezed. My. Hand! "Ig, Mom get up here. Now!" I yelled the last part louder than I yelled the rest to make them hurry up. It went quiet for about two seconds then I heard the whole flock running up the stairs.

Ig came in first with Nudge, Angel (flying), Mom, Gazzy and Ella following behind him.

"What, what…" Mom stammered.

"He squeezed my hand!" I said excitedly while squeezing his hand again.

"Oh, good," Mom said looking relieved.

"Can I have a go?" Angel asked.

"And me," Nudge chipped in.

"Me too," Gazzy said.

"Don't forget me," Total said, while jumping up onto the bed, he licked Fang's face! I could just imagine Fang's look of disgust.

"He moved!" Gazzy shouted.

"What! Do it again!" I practically yelled.

"Please," Total said sarcastically.

"Total," I said through gritted teeth.

He flinched then licked his face again. He definitely moved this time. I couldn't believe it. Fang would be ok. We'd all be all right.

They all took turns squeezing his hand and the looks on their faces made my heart melt. They were so happy, how could I have even considered suicide? I can't believe I was so close to causing them _so_ much pain.

I felt a tear slide sown my cheek, but I quickly wiped it away before anyone noticed.

After they all squeezed his hand they started to walk out, but a small groan stopped them, Fang? They all spun round and piled back in again.

I leaned closer to his head still holding his hand when his eyes flickered open. He quickly closed them again.

"Fang?" I whispered, "open your eyes, I know you can do it."

After a few seconds he opened them again so they were small slits.

There was a lot of noise then, as Total started woofing, as he jumped onto Fang's legs. Gazzy and Ig high fived Fang and were shouting things like, "Nice to have you back mate," and "you couldn't have woken up _any_ sooner." Nudge and Ella hugged Fang, but he just stayed still- he actually looked like a statue for a minute and Mom stayed by Fang's feet. I saw him looking as though he wanted to try to sit up, so I let go of his hand and helped him as soon as he was sitting up and leaning against the wall Angel jumped on him and hugged him.

He looked a bit uneasy, Mom must have seen this, because she shouted over all the noise, "OK lets give him a bit of time on his own."

"Yeah, he can't breathe with you on him like that Ange," Total chipped.

"Lets give him and Max some time _alone_," Iggy said.

I glared at him, but of course it was wasted, but he was already out the room before I could think of something to say back to him.

Angel looked really sad, she took one last look at Fang then ran out before I could ask her what was wrong.  
'What's wrong Ange,' I thought.

No answer, that's weird.

"Max, we er…need to talk," Fang said. I didn't realise we were alone, but sure enough when I looked round, it was just us. Well this will be uncomfortable, but I guess we _do_ need to talk.

"What happened while I was out?" Fang asked.

"Huh," was all I could manage.

"I don't remember."

"Nothing?"

He shook his head, which really annoyed we. Would it _kill_ him to answer properly, just once?

"Nothing interesting," I choked out, how could he not remember, I told him I love him, I thought we could try being a couple or something.

"Were you going to commit suicide?"

"What gave you that idea?" Don't say Angel, don't say Angel, don't say…

"Angel said you thought about it, because you thought I was dead," that arrogant so and so, but something was off about him, he didn't smirk like I thought he would.

"Don't flatter yourself, I was in shock my best friend had just… I thought had just died, I'd never leave the flock, by choice." Not now, I guess we won't be a couple after all.

"That's going to be a problem," huh, "I don't think you should be leader anymore," my mouth dropped and I couldn't seem to work it. "You've made too many mistakes, I want you to leave, I…"

"Leave?" I had some how found my voice again, but I couldn't process everything he was saying, how could he want me out?

"Well I guess as soon as I can fly we'll leave, then you can stay here with _your_ Mom and have a fucking nor…" He spat, he was talking like he hated me and it hurt so much, I just wanted to crawl into a hole and cry. No, I'm the invincible, indestructible Maximum Ride, except I'm not, I'm a fourteen year old girl with wings, but that didn't stop me in the past, I will _NOT_ let him see me hurt. With that I put on my angriest voice and said, "don't you dare say normal, how do you think I could have a normal life? I have _wings_. I grew up in a bloody dog crate for god's sake!" I was shouting by the time I finished.

"You can have more of a normal life than us, you have a fucking _Mom!_" He shouted back.

I couldn't speak, was that all this was about-my Mom?

As usual Fang could read my mind and said at a normal volume, "this isn't about your Mom, I'm happy you found her, but you've made too many mistakes, this," he said, holding up his shirt showing his scars that Ari gave him on his stomach on the beach, I flinched at the sight of them, but kept an impassive face. "This," he said, pointing to his wings, that I've only just damaged. "And you split up the flock and it almost cost you, Angel and Nudge your li…" with every word he spoke I felt a stab in my chest, my heart, but I made sure I didn't show him he was hurting me.

"Fine, good luck as leader of the Flock, if anything happens to them I will hold you personally responsible and make you pay with your life."

I jumped out the window smashing the glass, I ignored the pain, knowing when I stopped it would have stopped bleeding and already started to heal. Sorry about the window Mom. I started pumping my wings, up down, up down, lifting me steadily up over the woods at the end of Mom's garden and then I went into hyper speed off into the sunset.

Yeah right! I went into autopilot and ended up at the cave with the hawks.

As soon as I got there I collapsed onto the floor and let the silent tears fall.

I replayed the events from when _He _woke up and I couldn't help but think about how _He _looked as _He _told me to leave. _His _eyes didn't show anger, but sadness? Why would he be sad? He was th eone who wanted me out. Was it sadness i saw in his eyes? Or...

I didn't have any more time to think about it, because I got a terrible searing pain in the left side of my chest and all thoughts were replaced with the horrible pain spreading like wild fire through my veins all over my chest, neck and into my head.

**Uh oh…**

***Evil laughs* Haha another cliffe**

**I have got to stop doing that sorry**

**Review and I may update quicker**

**If u get time plz check out my other fic**

'**I will love you ALWAYS'-it's a fax two shot**

**Thanks for readin**

**Keep reading**

**-Midge xXx**


	7. Chapter 6: Leave

**Sorry for not updating**

**N sorry for the cliffe, this won't end in a cliffe, but it won't get rid of the cliffes that I previously gave u, sorry**

**This chapter is dedicated to Orangeduck23**

**All reviewers who asked why he said all that stuff: This chapter will tell u.**

**Madison: sorry but Madison it is **_**just a story **_**deep breathes ok?? N im sorry for makin her leave again, but this isn't goin to be a cliché story, where she comes bak in a few years with a kid or a boyfriend, believe me plz**

**Ok story time =]**

**Chapter 6: Leave  
**_Fang POV_

I didn't know how long I was out, a few days? Maybe. But Max rarely left, except in the beginning, after she came back I could understand everything they said.

* * *

Did Nudge just say someone was gonna commit suicide? She did but wh…no not Max, she wouldn't, would she? I got distracted, but when I heard crying I turned back to listening to what was happening with the flock.

Is that Angel crying?

_Yes_

What's wrong, Ange?

_Max was gonna ki…kill her.._

Ok Angel, I get the idea, but are you s…

_Yes!_

Ok Angel, when did she say think that?

_When you were about t… to d… die_ Then I noticed she had started crying hysterically. So I stopped asking her questions. Max wouldn't do that, would she? Maybe Angel was reading in between the lines too much, yeah that's it. Max wouldn't...couldn't leave the flock.

After a while she stopped crying and said, "Ok, good plan." Before she left, what plan? I didn't hear Max say anything, was she talking in her mind? Why? O well I guess Max will tell me when I wake up.

Poor Angel, I couldn't believe it, How could Angel get _that_ wrong? I found out later on, when Max started to talk to me, she said she loved me! She actually admitted it! Maybe Angel heard and she...oh, I'm sure she just got it wrong. Max also said it was her fault, she sounded so sorry and upset, I wanted to comfort her _so_ much, but couldn't move. It was true though, it was her fault, I couldn't deny that and neither could she.

If she hadn't have gone on the date with _him, _I wouldn't have had to save her. She's made another mistake! First, splitting the flock, then this, then to top it all off she was talking about leaving to try and save the world one minute, then relaxing here the next!

She was _so_ unpredictable, but I loved her for it. She was Max in all her stubborn glory, but she's gone too far this time-it almost cost me my life and we can't have a suicidal leader. I pictured her on the beach with a shell in her hand and all that blood. I mentally flinched at the memory. No, we can't have that at all.

Then it clicked. Her leaving. Maybe we could get a house and a normal life and just settle down. This wasn't good for the kids, their environment always changing-on the run one minute, here the next. Maybe it _would_be better if she left.

* * *

I was starting to feel better after a while, but I still couldn't move, not one bit.

To make matters worse every time Max said sorry and that she loved me, it kept making me change my mind. I know I loved her and I knew she loved me too, but she made too many mistakes-she can't lead the Flock. She'll have to leave, but what will the others say? Maybe it'll be better if she did stay. No she has to go. But… I don't know

I'd never been so confused in my miserable short existence that people call life.

* * *

After Max had left and it was just her Mom there it gave me time to think how to tell her to leave.

That's right I decided she had to go. The kids won't be too happy with me, hell they'll hate my guts. Max had been their Mom and big sister since she was old enough to know about the tests, she always comforted them, comforted me. She…No! I can't think about that.

I had to tell her to leave. I couldn't tell her I love her, I had to make sure she hated me so she _could_ have a _normal _life with _her Mom_. She deserves that, we all do, but Max has got it.

I was being hard on her, but it helped me feel like I was doing the right thing how wrong I was.

Max brought me out of my trance as she held my hand said, "I'm sorry Fang, I'm sorry for being so depressed lately, sorry for not spending more time with the flock, but I…I love you, I wasn't going to take you almost dieing lying down." She squeezed my hand.

She sounded so guilty and sincere I wanted to change my mind again, to stay with her forever, but I couldn't I knew I couldn't. So I settled for squeezing her hand back.

I heard her gasp and then she was screaming and shouting, "Ig, Mom get up here. Now!" and "He squeezed my hand!"

Oh. My. God. I moved. I did it. Yes! I was so happy. But the reasonable, responsible part of my mind wasn't so pleased. It knew, I knew I'd have to tell Max to leave soon and I wasn't looking forward to it.

I took along time to open my eyes savouring the sweet moment of being with the flock while they still loved me. Even Total licking me didn't put me in t_hat_ bad a mood.

When I heard them leaving I tried to open my eyes, but couldn't find again. I mentally groaned, _great_, I don't know if I can stand being alone with Max upset any more. I know I'm gonna end up changing my mind again.

I heard them all rush back into my room, uh oh… I guess it wasn't a silent groan like I thought. Oh well I'd try and open my eyes again; I was met with blinding light. Ow, I quickly closed them again.

"Fang?" Max whispered, "open your eyes, I know you can do it." I hated the fact that it could make me feel so happy and determined to do it.

I opened them again-for Max this time, (I did it more slowly this time) I was met by my flock, Ella and Dr. M.

I focused on Iggy and Gazzy first, they high fived me, but I didn't focus on what they were saying. I couldn't-I was too worried about what I'd say to Max.

I was vaguely aware of Total making noise and Ella and Nudge hugging me, but most of my attention, although I didn't want it to be, was on Max's hand in mine it felt warm and smooth, but I knew they could be deadly.

_Fang, please don't make her leave._

Sorry, I've got to.

_Plea… _Her voice broke off then and I knew she'd start crying soon. I didn't want her to cry or hate me, but what could I do?

Max suddenly moved her hand out of my weak grip and helped me to sit up.

I leaned back against the wall and looked at Angel, her eyes were glazed over and I was wondering why no one else had noticed.

She jumped on me then, stopping my train of thought and whispered in my ear, "please."

"No," I whispered back.

I felt a single tear slide onto my cheek out of Angel's eye.

_She was going to kill herself when she thought you…were dead._

A..

_And yes I am very very sure!! _

She almost sounded angry, did she really get it right?

_Yes!_

Oh. My. God. She couldn't. She can't. I won't let her.

_Imagine what this will do to her._

I was speechless, she wouldn't do that, but what if Angel was right. Can I really do this? Would she really do that?

Eventually Angel got off and they all went out the room, well all of them except Max.

"Max we er…need to talk."

I internally sighed, it's now or never. How do I tell her? What should I say?

The first thing that popped into my head was, "what happened while I was out?" I asked.

"Huh?" Was all she said, she looked shocked.

"I don't remember," will she admit loving me when I'm conscious?

"Nothing?"

I shook my head, not wanting to give myself away with my voice.

"Not anything interesting," she said evenly but in her eyes I could tell she was sad. She really is stubborn, why can't she admit it when I'm awake? Why do I want her to? She has _got _to go.

"Were you going to commit suicide?"

"What gave you that idea?" But I could tell she knew it was Angel.

"Angel said you thought about it, because you thought I was dead."

"Don't flatter yourself, I was in shock, my best friend had just…I thought had just died, I would never leave the flock, by choice." Liar, but I couldn't argue with her-not when I had to tell her to leave.

"That's going to be a problem, I don't think you should be leader anymore, you've made too many mistakes, I want you to leave I…"

"Leave?" It was breaking my heart seeing her like this. I'm sorry Max.

"Well, I guess as soon as I can fly we'll leave, then you can stay here with _your_ Mom and have a fucking nor…" I knew I was being stupid, but it was easier being mad and make her leave. It was easier her being mad as well and I knew this would seriously piss her off.

"Don't you dare say normal, how the hell do you think I can have a normal life? I have wings! I grew up in a bloody dog crate for gods sake," She shouted. I'd hurt her and I hated myself for it, but Max was less likely to see the truth if she was mad.

"You can have more of a normal life than us. You have a fucking _Mom_!" She looked heartbroken, I couldn't believe I'd lost control and hurt her. She'd think it was about her mom. Max deserved to know my reason. So I told her without loosing it this time, "this isn't about your Mom, I'm happy you found her, but you've made too many mistakes, this," I paused and held up my shirt making her flinch when she saw the scars that were left from Ari's attack. "This," I said while pointing at my wings and my newest scars. "You split the flock and it almost caused, you, Angel and Nudge your li…"

She'd been very tough and not showed emotion through my rant, but when she began to speak, I could tell I hurt her. I'm sorry Max.

"Fine, good luck as leader of the flock, but if anything happens to them I will hold you personally responsible and make you pay with your life."

Then she smashed through the window and flew off in hyper speed.

I just sat there starring at the horizon, at the place where Max had disappeared. I was hoping to see her come back and wondering if she'd seen the lies in my eyes, I was hoping one day Max and the flock would forgive me.

One day…

**Thanks for reading**

**I hope this chapter cleared up a few things =]**

**Review plz =]**

**Keep reading**

**-Midge xXx**


	8. Chapter 7: Fight

**Hi peoples!!**

**Sorry this chapters only short the next one will be longer****  
Oh n sorry for the cliffe****  
**

**This is dedicated to Standard Angel 1717, sorry for it bein ooc i don't write Fang well, but he'd just come out a coma n he believes it to be Max's fault he was in there =[  
**

**The only thing I own is the rare ass plot!!**

**Now that's out the way story time =]**

**Chapter 7: Fight**  
_Fang POV_

I sat there and sat there starring out the window. I kept seeing Max's hurt expression whenever I closed my eyes, so instead I kept my eyes on the window marvelling at Max's graceful wings.

I don't know how long I sat there like that, but I was brought out of my trance, when Iggy shouting (from downstairs), "That's it!"

And a "wait!" from Dr. M. Then I heard angry footsteps stamping up the stairs quickly. Then a **BANG **as Iggy swung the door open, hard enough to put a dent in the wall. Uh oh..

I showed no emotion on my face, but it was hard as Iggy's glare pierced me. It was a _very_ icy glare that would make hell freeze over. Iggy was the only one of the flock that could beat me at a glaring contest, because obviously he couldn't see the ones I gave him.

"What the…you think you…" Iggy stammered angrily as Gazzy appeared at his left elbow, giving me death glares that looked so out of place on his round nine-year-old face.

I couldn't face his anger so looked back at Iggy, who's glare was aimed just over my left shoulder.

The last of the footsteps stopped then as Dr. M appeared at Iggy's right shoulder. Her chocolate brown, eyes that I'd gotten so used to reading on Max, weren't angry like I expected. No instead they were full of sadness, which was ten times worse than anger.

I looked back at Iggy not wanting to look at Dr. M's sadness waiting for him to find his tongue, but to my surprise it was Gazzy who broke the silence, by whispering, "when's she coming back?" Even though he was angry and glaring at me his voice was shaking.

I couldn't bring myself to tell him, so after a few seconds Iggy did it for me, "she's not coming back," he spat, I moved my eyes back to Iggy. "I heard all of it Fang, you asking her to leave, saying it was _her_ fault we split up. No Fang, it was _yours_." He stopped for breathe then continued his rant-I didn't dare interrupt, I knew I deserved it. "I wasn't happy with Ari either, but you made us all choose, not her, _you! _And this," he said waving his arms in the air, "is _not _her fault. _You _were the one who beat Sam up. _You _should have made sure he was dead," Dr. M sucked in a bit of air through her teeth, quickly, but Iggy just carried on, "or you should have gotten both of you out of there quickly instead of playing tonsil tennis with Max. Not her, _you!_"

"I thought I'd knocked him out."

"Bullshit!" I glanced at Dr. M. She'd opened her mouth to say something then closed it again. "You should have checked!" He shouted.

I couldn't answer him. I didn't know what to say. Was he right? I guess it was my fault, but she could have made different choices too.

"Why Fang?" Dr. M whispered.

"Because he can't take the blame, he _has_ to give it to someone else, because it's _easier._ He was jealous of Sam going on a date with Max, that's why he was there and who's fault is it that she was there? Hers, so it's _her _fault this happened. Isn't that right, Fang?"

He's not right, is he? Sure I was jealous she was on a date with _him_, but I thought he was dangerous. "I told her not to go, I told her he was dang…" I whispered.

"This. Is. _Max,_" he said it really slow, like I was a retard, "Of _course_ she'd go if you told her not to."

I couldn't say anything, I was literally in shock, Iggy had never been this angry before. When I regained my composure slightly-I still couldn't speak-I flicked my eyes from Iggy to Gazzy and back again, I couldn't bring myself to look at Dr. M's sad eyes, Max's sad eyes.

"I'm gonna go find Max and bring her back and _you_ can't stop me!" Ig edged closer to the window.

Then stopped and turned his head listening to something out the window. I listened harder too and after a few seconds, I heard…wing beats? Flyboy?

**Thanks for reading**

**luv it, hate it?? any ideas?? Plz review**

**Keep reading**

**-Midge xXx**


	9. Chapter 8: What was that, voice?

**Sorry for not updating =[  
****I'll try n make the next chapter longer. _Try.  
_****This chapters dedicated to davidmu.**

**The only thing i own is the rare ass plot.**

**Chapter 8: What was that, Voice?  
**_Max's POV_

I never thought the term 'broken hearted' ever applied so literally, but when I came round I felt as though someone had chipped away at my chest and had broken my heart into seven parts, one big piece and six other smaller pieces.

My chest and head ached like hell and overall I felt like crap. I was disorientated when I opened my eyes to a cave. Then all the events of the, afternoon? Day before? Came back to me. I kept the tears at bay and sat up.

Suddenly I was bombarded with emotions: guilt, anger, sadness, nervousness, anxiousness and worry. These emotions weren't mine.

I was wide awake, aches and pains forgotten as I flew out the cave and up into the air. I scanned the landscape looking for people who's emotions I might have felt, but I only saw a building on the horizon. It was so far away-if I _had_ developed a new power I wouldn't have sensed their emotions from all the way back here.

I flew back down into the cave and lent against the cave wall.

I took a deep breath and asked a question that I knew I would never get an answer to, "What was that?" I asked outloud in my leader voice.

No answer, just like I expected. I sighed and berried my head in my hands, I felt like my last fight had just been sucked out of me. I was alone, because I had almost killed my best friend and my family. No one was going to save me, I tried to be the hero and save the world, but I was just not smart enough. A tear slid down my cheek and I just let it fall, there was no one I could help now. I brought my legs and hugged them to my chest as I rocked backward and forwards saying softly, "sorry," over and over again.

_Remember who you are._

"Voice?" I asked shocked.

_Yes?_

'I thought you had abandoned me?' I carried on the conversation in my head.

_No, but you need to work this out yourself, how else will you save the world?_

'I can't do it. Not without the flock, I sighed again and wiped my tear off my cheek before it fell. _God,_ I'm so _weak_. The flock keep me together, Fang gives me strength, Iggy gives me a last resort**(NA: Bombs)**-I smiled feebly at this before continuing about the flock-Nudge reminds me that even if _I_ don't need food the others do, Gazzy keeps me on my toes, Angel gives me responsibility and Total helps me keep up with trivia to help me blend in.'

'Voice I _need_ them, but if I can't even look after them, how am I supposed to save the world?'

_It's your destiny._

I rolled my eyes at this crap and asked my other question again. 'What was with the weird emotions?'

_Well, what do you think it was?_

I let out a low growl, before saying, "Voice, don't give me that crap," through clenched teeth.

_Come on Maximum, what did you just feel?_

I sighed again. "I felt six emotions all at the same time, but I could tell what they were. I felt anxious, guilty, anger, sad, worried and nerves," I was saying it outloud, like I was actually talking to someone normally. "Is it a new power?"

_You tell me._

"Yes?"

_No one can say what mutations have or will happen._

"So this is a mutations?"

_Yes._

"Whos' emotions were they?"

No answer. "Great, just when I thought _it_ was helping me."

_Whose emotions do you want to know?_

"I'd rather just be normal and only be able to feel my emotions. If I'm honest."

_Maximum, _it almost sounded annoyed, almost.

"Well I'd like to know your emoti..."

_Maximum._

"OK OK, I'd want to...know how.. they feel about..." me leaving.

I felt tears prick my eyes again, but I held them back.

_Can you tell whose emotions are whose?_

"I don't know."

_Try._

"How?"

_Relax and look for them, look for the ain it caused._

I tried and tried and yup you guessed it, I tried.

After lots of pain I managed to find out it was Fang who was guilty, but I couldn't work out the others.

I guess he was guilty for making one of them sad and another of them angry. I'm guessing it was Iggy who was angry, after me he was the one who couldn't keep their anger in check the most.

Then I felt a sudden pain in my chest again, less intense, but it still hurt and I knew what it meant. I don't know how I knew, but I did-I knew something was going to happen to the flock- something bad.

So I spread my wings and jumped out the cave pouring on the hyper speed as soon as I could.

I was praying, no begging that I'd get there in time.

**Haha I'm so mean, lol  
****Next chapter you'll find out whats happening.  
****So what did u think of Max's new power?  
****Love it? hate it?  
****U just gotta review n tell me  
****Plz review if u can  
Thanks for all the reviews I've got so far****  
****Keep readin  
****-Midge xXx**


	10. Chapter 9: Anger!

**New chapter!!  
****A few people were confused with Ig so that's the reason for this chapter  
****It's dedicated to Rayven 49 =]  
****The only thing i own is the rare ass plot!!  
****Now story time =]**

**Chapter 9: Anger**

_Iggy's POV_

We'd just come down out of Ella's room after Fang woke up. I was so happy that he was finally awake, everything would go back to normal, well as normal as it could be for us. Nudge and Gazzy were arguing about what T.V programme to watch, Ella was acting happier, Dr. M wasn't looking as worried (according to Ella) and Max would finally come down out of that damn room. I know this will sound totally bonkers, but I've missed her shouting at me and Gazzy, we haven't pulled a prank in ages and the last time we made a bomb was when Max went on her date, besides her reaction is part of the fun.

We were all just chilling, Dr. M was on the chair, me and Ella were sitting at the top end of the pullout couch with Angel and Gazzy leaning against our legs and Nudge was sitting next to the T.V changing the channel every time Gazzy changed it back again, the only noise was coming from Nudge and Gazzy arguing until...

"Oh would you guys just shut up!" Angel shouted. We were all shocked into a stunned silence, wow, I think that's the first time she's ever shouted-that's normally Max's job. Why is she pis..angry?

I felt her weight leave my leg as she crawled to the end of the bed. "What's wrong?" Dr. M asked in a concerned voice after she regained her ability to speak. She got out her chair and sat on the end of the bed, probably hugging Angel.

I heard Angel whimpering, "Are you hurt?"I asked, as I moved Gazzy over and crawled down the bed to check on Angel, I sat just behind her. I felt Nudge sit down on the bed next to me on my left, "Then why are you crying?" She asked, I guess Angel just shook her head. I felt movement behind me as Ella came and sat on my other side and Gazzy leant over my shoulder to rest his hand on Angel's shoulder.

"F...F.." Angel stammered and hiccupped.  
"Fang?" Nudge asked.

Silence, now she's either nodding or...

"What about him?"(I guess she nodded)Nudge asked concerned. Dr. M must have realised just how close we all were to Angel, because she chose that moment to say, "Ok, guys back up and give her some space." Gazzy got up off the bed and walked over to the chair, me and Ella backed up to sit back down at the top of the bed and she leant her head on my shoulder, while Nudge sat on the floor leaning her back against Gazzy's chair.

What was Angel so worried about that involved Fang? I zoned out on Dr. M trying to calm her down and zoned in on what Max and Fang were saying upstairs.

"...to be a problem, I don't think you should be leader anymore, you've made too many mistakes, I want you to leave I…"

Oh my God! I was really shocked, why would Fang want Max to leave?

"Well, I guess as soon as I can fly we'll leave, then you can stay here with _your_ Mom and have a fucking nor…" Fang was getting louder and more pissed with each word, which honestly scared me-he never lost control like this-and made me angry, how dare he say that to Max? She's taken care of us for so long, been his best friend from the start, that ungrateful shitbag.

Before I could hear what she said in return I was brought out of my invisible bubble of listening to them by Ella shaking my arm, saying, "Iggy? Iggy?"

"Huh..." was my wonderful reply.

"What was that about?"

"What was what about?" I asked confused.

She paused, probably annoyed with me for not getting it, but I don't know what she's talking about I wasn't listening to her, I was listening to Fang and Max."You just spaced out for a minute."

"Oh, yeah I was er... listening in on what Fang was saying."

"Oh, aaaaaand?"

"He said, he... wants Max...to leave," I said my voice getting quieter as I finished the sentence.

I heard a gasp from Nudge, Angel started crying harder and Ella froze.

"Why?" Gazzy asked sounding younger than he really was.

"Hang on," I zoomed back in on what they were saying again and heard Fang say, "...your Mom, I'm happy you found her, but you've made too many mistakes, this," he paused obviously pointing to something, probably his new scars on his wings. "This," he stopped again and must have pointed to something else. "You split the flock and it almost caused, you, Angel and Nudge your li…" How could he blame that on Max? Sure it was her who wanted Ari, but it was him who made her choose!

"Fine, good luck as leader of the flock, but if anything happens to them I will hold you personally responsible and make you pay with your life." With that I was brought out my trance by the window smashing and her familiar wing beats flying away.

"She's gone, hasn't she?" Nudge whispered, "Hasn't she?" She shouted. I nodded my head in response and just sat there dumbfounded that she actually left.

"You knew about his?" Gazzy asked I wasn't sure who he was talking to until I heard a small,  
"y.." _sniffle_, "..esss.."  
"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" He demanded.  
"Gazzy getting mad at each other isn't going to help," I said in my best attempt at being responsible.  
"Sorry," Gazzy muttered before falling silent.

We were all silent after that, lost in our own thoughts; the only noise came from Angel crying and the occasional sob from Gazzy and Nudge's direction. I felt Ella start shaking with silent tears, so put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her against my side, comforting her as best as I could. She leant her head on my shoulder and cried a bit more before she gained control again, but we stayed in that position, her body felt so small and breakable at my side I couldn't believe I could knock her out with one punch, I shuddered at the thought.

So I decided to think about something else and my mind stopped on Fang making Max leave. What gave Fang the right to tell Max to leave? Why did he even want her to leave? He didn't honestly think it was her fault that he went into a coma, did he? I mean that's insane, I guess if she hadn't have gone on that stupid disaster date then Mr. Over protective up there wouldn't have had to go after her, but still that doesn't give him the right to send my sister away! I mean she can be like my big sister; when she's telling us off for blowing her stuff up, or shouting at me for being a sexist pig, she taught us all to fly- with a bit of help from Jeb, but still it was mostly her. But when she came back from her disaster date it was _me _comforting _her, _which was a bit weird, but it made me see that even _she _can't be indestructible all the time. She needs _us_ just as much as we need _her. _Oh my God what happens if something happens to her? I know she's strong and can take care of herself, but she needs us-emotionally. We've got to get her back! Fang is definitely wrong with sending her away. I was _so_ angry with him, that anger was boiling over and I had to do something, I had to know his reasons. **(N/A sorry if that's more like Nudge)**

"That's it!" I shouted and ran up the stairs to find out where all this craziness came from. I heard Dr. M shout, "Wait," but I ignored her, I had to know why he sent her away. I ran up the stairs as quick as I could with footsteps following me, I was in such a rage that I couldn't work out who's they were.

When I got to Ella's room I pushed the door open as hard as I'd dare, it made a pretty big **BANG!** So I thought I'd done it just hard enough to make sure Fang knew I was angry and boy was I angry.

**I thought I'd finish it here,  
****You all know what happens next  
****If you want Ig's POV during his argument with Fang just tell me in a review  
****Sorry at the end it was more like Nudge, but He was thinking and no one was talkin so he didn't have any distractions and his mind just wondered slightly.  
Any tips and I'd be happy to add them in, u just have to tell me in a review  
****The next chapter you'll finally know whether it's Flyboys or Max coming for them =0 **_***GASP*  
**_**Lol =D  
****Review if u can plz  
****Keep readin**

**-Midge xXx**


	11. Chapter 10: Flyboys?

**Hi!!  
****Just in case i don't update beforehand i'll say  
****Have a VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!! Now =]  
****This chapter is dedicated to _Bassoon_ =]  
****Oh and _'HEy-O!'_ plz dont call me midgie-it makes me sound like one of them insects that bight u  
****well we call them midgies over here im not sure if u do over there-u know the ones that cum out in the summer?? well if u dont know be thakful they aint biten u-the bites r really itchey  
****anyway...  
****The only thing i own is the rare ass plot  
****On with the story **

_Iggy then stopped and turned his head listening to something out the window. I listened harder too and after a few seconds, I heard…wing beats? Flyboys?_

**Chapter 9: Flyboys??**

_Fang POV_

"Dr. M go get Ella and hide in the attic, Gazzy go make sure Angel and Nudge know we have company," I said in my best attempt at a leaderly voice.

Gazzy stared at me for a moment, but snapped out of it quickly as he burst through the door behind Dr. M making loud BANGING noises as they went.

"Wait!" Ig shouted.

Gazzy and Dr. M scurried back in, as I said, "Ig, wha.."

"Shh.." He paused, then he grinned like a maniac, "It's Max!" he said excitedly.

I was filled with relief, that we didn't have to fight for our lives and that she was safe, but also anger made its way burning in my veins, that she'd come back after what I said.

Ig stepped out the way of the smashed window and went to stand next to Gazzy as Max flew through the window breaking it further. She had a small relieved smile on her lips.

She walked into the middle of the room, standing in between me and the others, "Sorry about the window, Mom," She said with her back to me.

This meant I couldn't see the embarrassed smile that I knew she would wear. I wish she'd look at me, she hadn't even acknowledged me since she flew into the room, apart from when she first landed in the room she glanced at me.

After this Dr. M replied, "Don't worry about it Max," with a small smile for her eldest daughter.

"Thanks, oh and Iggy nobody's leaving. Except me," she said calmly. I wished I could see her eyes again to know what she was thinking, but as usual my wish went unanswered.

Dr. M's smile had quickly faded as did Ig's and Gazzy's.

"No..." Gazzy whispered as he ran to Max hugging her, a silent tear running down his cheek.

"Max, no. Please stay," Ig said.

"I can't. Fang wants..." Max started her voice wavering.

But Iggy cut her off by saying, "I don't give a shit about what Fang wants. We need you, I need you."

Before Max could reply, there was a heavy clatter of footsteps up the stairs, then Nudge, Angel and lastly Ella ran into the room and up to Max, while squealing, "Max!" They then succeeded in squished Gazzy in the hug.

The girls were crying making their eyes even redder and puffier from crying than they already were. Max hugged them tight like she never wanted to let them go. What am I doing to them?

Total came in through the door panting at this point, "oh my," he said then smiled, " don't ever leave again Max, what would we do without you? I can't look after this scruffy lot on my own you know."

The girls gave a soft chuckle and Dr. M, Gazzy and Ig all smiled at his words.

"It's true," he exclaimed.

Eventually Max peeled herself away from the others, bent down and scooped Total up into a hug in her weary arms. "I'm gonna miss you Total," she whispered to him even though we all heard her. "I know," he replied.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Ella asked increduously.

"Again?" Nudge chipped in.

"Yeah, becuase that shi..." Iggy started pointing at me.

"Iggy," Max said in her warning tone.

"Fine, because of _him."_

"Max?" Ella pleaded.

"Please stay," Nudge asked.

She just shook her head and put Total down. He ran over to Angel, she scooped him up and held him close trying not to cry again. Max then turned to Iggy, "Iggy..." she whispered, her voice not as steady or calm as it was.

He hesitated, but then walked towards her and engulfed her in a giant hug. They whispered something to each other and this time it was Ig that looked like he never wanted to let go. I wonder what they were talking about. I'll ask Angel after.

When Max untangled herself from Iggy, she hugged goodbye to her Mom and then went over to the window.

"Wait, Max you gotta stay," Ig said, but his heart wasn't in it, he obviously knew she wouldn't.

"Ig, Fang's my second in command. It's his choi..."Max began.

"Bullshit, it's all our choice."

"Ig..."

"Fine, if Fang's gonna be our new leader, I'm gonna be his second in command. I don't want Fang leader, so he can leave and we'll have you back." He smiled at his brilliant plan.

Gazzy and Nudge nodded, Dr. M looked sad, Angel and Ella looked worried. I expected them to hate me, so why was this such a surprise? To my surprise it was Max that came to my rescue.

"No," she said sternly making everyone jump, "I need you and Fang to work together and look after the little ones. I _will_ be the _only_ one leaving. Oh, and remember Ig, bye." The she leapt out the broken window and flew in hyper speed over the horizon.

I pictured Max's face again, but this time she had wrinkles- it was the older Max from my dream and it was then that I knew I'd made a very big mistake! In my dream I knew I still wanted Max, it didn't matter that she'd killed the flock, it didn't matter that she killed me. I still wanted her to be with me.

I looked back over the flock: Nudge was hugging Angel as she and Ella cried hysterically, while Nudge cried quietly trying to be strong. Dr. M (who wasn't crying, but had watery eyes) put her arm around Gazzy's shoulders as he cried silently.

Ig let a single tear leak out his eye, but roughly wiped it away as he went out the room and banged up the stairs.

I flinched at the loud noise, I wonder if he'll ever be able to forgive me. Then I remembered he was whispering with Max. I looked over at Angel sure she would have wondered what they were talking about too and thought, 'what were Ig and Max talking about?'

She quietened down, and then thought to me, _I don't know, I was a bit preoccupied with worrying about Max leaving to pay attention._

Well is he thinking about it n...

_Yes._

What are they planning?

_You'll have to ask him yourself,_ I pictured Iggy's icy glare and I knew I couldn't ask him. He really would kill me.

Angel can't you j...

_No, you sent Max away just leave us all alone!_

She ran out the room, down the stairs and then I heard the back door open and slam shut. "Angel," Gazzy shouted confused, then ran after her out door and slam it shut.

Ella and Nudge had quietened down quite a bit now, they both gave me a death glare then walked out. One pair of feet went up stairs and the other went down. I guessed Nudge went down to go on a fly with the others and Ella went to see if Iggy was alright.

So now it was just Dr. M and I, she still looked sad-not angry, just sad. I couldn't look at her, so I just lay back down and stared at the opposite wall. A single tear ran down my cheek, but I made sure Dr. M couldn't see.

I put my mask back on and sat there in the silence just remembering Max, my Max.

_-Flash backs-_

We were at the E-shaped house, Jeb teaching me, Iggy and Max to fight. I was taking on Max and she was beating me pretty bad.

Her punches were coming at me from everywhere, head and stomach hits, I kept blocking but I couldn't get a hit in. When ever I went for a punch or kick she'd be gone and I'd end up with another bruise.

"Come on, little Fangypoo" She cooed (she was slightly taller than me back then and she loved it), "at least _try_ and get me."

"Shut. Up," I replied finally getting a punch in. She sucked in breath and stumbled back, I walked forward-kind of stalking her, but when I went in for the finally blow, she ducked and swung her legs at mine making me collapse. "Beaten by a girl, embarrassing man," Iggy said from the side lines.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked defiantly.

"Nothing," he quickly responding before running off into the house, I smiled to myself, what a scaredy cat. That was the last time our fights were so easy to predict who'd win. I vowed I'd never loose again, of course it didn't happen, but I would beat her sometimes and we would always be more equal.

* * *

I walked into the kitchen at the E-shaped house to grab a chocolate bar.

"Hi," I said to Max, she was trying to grab a cookies from the top cupboard but couldn't reach and of course the kitchen was too small for her to take out her wings and fly up and get it.

"Urgh...stupid thing has been pushed to the back of the shelf, damn Iggy."

"Chill, I'll get them," I reached up to try and get her biscuits; I don't know if I would be able to she's taller than me.

"You won't be able to reach! Stupid boy," She said angrily. Unfortunately when it came to food, Max didn't really have much patience.

I went on my tiptoes and reached as high as I could, I just managed to grab the corner of the wrapper and brought it down for her. "Here," I said smirking at her.

She gasped, grabbed my arm and dragged me down the hall into the living room where the others were, "Nudge, who's taller?" She asked.

Uh oh... "Of course you are Max," she said while still watching the T.V, "Why are you asking? Have you banged your head or something, Why are you even..."

"Nudge!" Max shouted to get her attention.

"What!" She turned to look at us, "Can you not see I'm busy, he's about to shoot her for cheating on him, even though she didn't actually cheat on him he just got told that by someone who saw them hugging because he just got dumped and..."

"Nudge!" We all shouted at her this time.

"Just please, will you measure us against each other," Nudge opened her mouth to say something when Gazzy cut in, "quietly."

She huffed, but got up off the couch and stood next to us, "stand back to back," she ordered us. We did as we were told and she stood on her tiptoes to get a better look, she was still smaller than both of us, but apparently it would help her.

"Wow, he's taller then you Max. Looks like he's had a growth spurt and can I have a cookie please Fang? They're my favourites they're so nice and chewy and they have bits of.." I slapped a hand over her mouth before she could go into one of her rants, then passed the cookies to Max, "Ask Max," I said as I turned to her and smirked. "Oh, shut up," she mumbled then said a bit louder, "course you can Nudge." She took a cookie than handed the packet to Nudge, "Share them."

"Yey!"Nudge ran over to the others and offered them round.

"Oh and Max," I whispered in her ear "I didn't say anything." I then smirked at her again, before walking back to the kitchen to get my chocolate bar.

_-End of flash backs-_

After about an hour, Dr. M broke the silence, "why?" She asked from her perch on the end of the bed. I don't know when she sat on it, had I really been that focused on Max that I'd completely missed her moving?

I looked into Dr. M's eyes; they were still sad and cold, but not angry. I couldn't answer her, so went back to starring at the wall.

Why had I made her leave? Yes, she shouldn't have gone on the date, but Iggy was right I should have got Max out of there. How had the scars Ari gave me been Max's fault? What about splitting the flock up? Now that had been Max's fault, she shouldn't have let Ari come with us. Yes he turned out ok, but he'd tried to kill us. She'd put them all in danger, but I still didn't have to make her choose, _I'd_ put them in danger.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I didn't know what else to say, I _was_ sorry. Dr. M looked taken a back for a second, then composed herself and nodded, "I can see that, I was just wondering, Why you wanted her gone in the first place?"

"I thought this was her fault, it was her date."

"You _thought_?"

"I should have got us out of there."

She looked at me and it felt like she was looking through me, her eyes were no longer cold, just sad-trying to find the truth.

"Sorry," I said again.

"We all make mistakes, Max's seem bigger, because she's in charge. Her decisions normally include the whole flock. She's under a lot of pressure, because the consequences are higher."

I sighed. I know, it just took me a while to work it out. I nodded as my response.

"I'll get one of them to tell the others that you want Max back and you're sorry."

I somehow didn't think that'd make much of a difference, but there's no problem in trying. I nodded again.

"Don't beat yourself up about this. Max made her mistake and now you're making yours. They'll forgive you."

Hopefully.

**What do you think??  
****Don't get too used to them being this long **_**all**_** the time  
****I'll try and update again over the hols, TRY but no promises sorry =[  
****Review if u can plz  
****Keep readin plz**

**-Midge xXx**


	12. Chapter 11: No Iggy!

**Hi!!**

**-Plz read my NEW STORY 'The Assassin'**

**-POLL still up**

**-Plz READ '****My Life Once Hell, Now Almost Heaven ALMOST' by AishaY**

**-Dedicated to AishaY  
****-The only thing i own is the rare ass plot**

**On with the story**

_So I spread my wings and jumped out the cave pouring on the hyper speed as soon as I could.  
__I was praying, no begging that I'd get there in time._

**Chapter 11: No Iggy!!**

_Max POV_

I pumped my large wings faster and faster, faster than I've ever gone before. The ground below was just a blur and that's saying something for an avian American with fantastic sight, if I do say so myself. My wings felt so heavy, and their aching muscles screamed at me to stop, but I just pushed on. Pain is just a message, pain is just a message, I told myself, begging I wouldn't stop or slow down and give in to the exhaustion.

When I came within earshot of the house I listened carefully and heard a low male voice say, "I'm gonna go find Max and bring her back and _you_ can't stop me!" Iggy?

Then it went silent. What? Why? I didn't know the answer, so just carried on flying. I was very close now so started to slow down, I didn't want to break anything else as I flew into the house.

"Dr. M go get Ella and hide in the attic, Gazzy go make sure Angel and Nudge know we have company," Fang ordered, it sounded like he was actually _trying_ to put emotion in his voice for once, this thought made me smile. Then it clicked that he thought there was trouble, from me? Or did he just not want them to know I was back.

"Wait!" Iggy exclaimed, did they think I was an enemy?  
"Ig, wha.." Fang asked before Iggy shushed him.

"It's Max!" He sounded so excited, it nearly broke my heart that I'd be leaving again. I didn't have time for anymore thinking, because I was through the window and back in Ella's room that had become my only space when Fang was in his coma. It was again a sad time for me being back in this room, I pushed that thought away as I glanced at Fang, before looking quickly at Gazzy, Iggy and Mom, but even though I couldn't see through his mask I knew he was feeling guilty from my new power, although guilty from what I did not know? Guilty he made me leave or that he almost made Iggy leave?

"Sorry about the window, Mom," I said with a small smile hoping she'd be ok with it. She looked happy to see me, they all did, but Gazzy had slightly red puffy eyes. Poor kid, he looked like he was trying to hold more back now, my little trooper.

"Don't worry about it Max," she replied, smiling. I just have the best Mom ever.  
"Thanks, oh and Iggy nobody's leaving. Except me," I said trying to keep my voice under control. I _so_ didn't want to break down in front of them.

Everyone's faces went from happy to really depressed and two emotions that had been happy changed to sadness and anger? I wanted to be able to think about this further, but I didn't have time. I didn't want to go, if Fang wants me gone, he can see how he handles it without me. I mentally sighed, Besides he did have some good reasons.

"No..." Gazzy whispered as he squeezed me tight, I hated seeing him like this, breaking down when he so wanted to be strong. I felt a tear form behind my eye lid, but quickly blinked it back. I would _not_ break down. I felt a wet patch on my chest, a tear from Gazzy's cheek, I nearly broke down again, but I couldn't, not in front of them.

"Max, no. Please stay," Ig said trying to be strong.  
"I can't. Fan wants..." I said trying to stay calm, but there was still a slight quiver to my voice.  
"I don't give a shit about what Fang wants. We need you. I need you."

Before I could say anything, there was a loud clatter of footsteps up the stairs, then Nudge, Angel and lastly Ella ran into the room and up to me, while squealing, "Max!" They then succeeded in squishing Gazzy in our massive hug.

They were crying making their eyes even puffier and redder from crying than they already were, it was breaking my heart seeing them all like this and I couldn't keep the silent tear from rolling down my cheek and onto Nudge's mess of hair. She squeezed me tighter when she felt it land on her head.

There was another small clatter of footsteps on the landing, then when they stopped I looked up at the door and smiled at Total "oh my," he said then did a rare doggy smile, "don't ever leave again Max, what would we do without you? I can't look after this scruffy lot on my own you know."

I gave a small chuckle with Nudge, Ella and Angel, while Mom, Gazzy and Ig all smiled at his words.

"It's true," he exclaimed.

Eventually I managed to untangle myself from the others, bend down and scoop Total up into a hug in my arms. "I'm gonna miss you Total," I whispered to him even though we all heard her.  
"I know," he said back.  
"Wait, you're leaving?" Ella questioned shocked.  
"Again?" Nudge chimed in.  
"Yeah, because that shi..." Iggy started pointing behind me at Fang.  
"Iggy," I said in warning him.  
"Fine, because of _him."_  
"Max?" Ella asked.  
"Please stay," Nudge pleaded.

**(N/A plz read my NEW STORY 'The Assassin')**

I just shook my head, not trusting my voice again yet and I put Total down. He ran over to Angel, she scooped him up and held him close trying not to cry again, he'd look after her, I hope. I then turned to Iggy, "Iggy..." I whispered, my voice shaking, damn voice.

I hated that he hesitated still annoyed at me, but then walked up to me and engulfed me in big, strong arms. I whispered so only he could hear, "leave your window open tonight and make a load of bombs."  
"Why?" concern and curiosity laced his voice.  
"I'll explain tonight, _don't_ forget." He gripped me tighter, nodded slightly, then rather grudgingly let go.

I finally hugged goodbye to Mom, never wanting to let go, I couldn't believe how lucky I was she turned out to be my Mom, I really love her and I'm so grateful for her letting us crash here. Eventually I peeled myself away from her, and then went over to the window.

"Wait, Max you gotta stay," Ig said, but he didn't put much emotion into it, obviously knowing I wouldn't.  
"Ig, Fang's my second in command. It's his choi..."I began.  
"Bullshit, it's all our choice."  
"Ig..."  
"Fine, if Fang's gonna be our new leader, I'm gonna be his second in command. I don't want Fang leader, so he can leave and we'll have you back." He smiled at his horrific plan, I could believe he was mad and he could want that, but the fact he said it out loud absolutely shocked me and I couldn't believe Gazzy and Nudge were nodding! At least Mom looked sad and Angel and Ella looked worried. I knew they'd hate him;_ I _hated him when he first told me, but it worried me that I was leaving him with such an unloving family and I was very close to staying, but I couldn't. My pride for proving fang wrong was too much.

"No," I said as stern as I could, they all jumped probably thinking I'd agree with them or something, "I need you and Fang to work together and look after the little ones. I _will_ be the _only_ one leaving. Oh, and remember Ig, bye." Then I leapt out the broken window, hoping with that last speech they wouldn't kick him out and flew in hyper speed back to the cave.

When I finally arrived I sunk to my knees and let the tears, which had been pricking my eyes when I saw and felt how much this was hurting them, overflow and fall down my cheeks.

**Thanks for readin  
****-Sorry for putting the A/N in the middle, but I wasn't sure if you'd all read the A/Ns at the beginning/end**

**-Plz read my NEW STORY 'The Assassin'**

**-Plz read AishaY's STORY ****'****My Life Once Hell, Now Almost Heaven ALMOST'**

**-POLL still up plz vote if u can [=D**

**Keep readin  
****-Midge xXx**


	13. Chapter12: Shes back For 1 conversation

**Hi!!  
****Thanks to every1 who read my other story  
****If u haven't plz check it out if u can =]  
****This chapter is dedicated to ****ThunderClouds7  
****Plz check out starburst99's story, 'Ari's story.'-It's REALLY gd!! And VERY original!!**

**The only thing i own is the rare ass plot**

**Story time  
**"_That's it!" Iggy shouted from next to me, making me jump as he disappeared up the stairs. Mom shouted, "Wait," but he just carried on up the stairs._

**Chapter 12: She's back!! For one conversation  
**_Ella POV_

Gazzy hurried up the stairs after Iggy with Mom on their tails all the way.

"Uh oh..." Nudge whispered, she sluggishly made her way over to sit on the bed next to Angel and pulled her into a hug.

There was a _**BANG! **_From upstairs that I guess was Iggy slamming the door into the wall. I'll have to inspect the damage, but I'll wait until they calm down a bit.

Total came in through the cat flap on the door from outside at this point, "What in the name of Dog Almighty is going on?" he asked pompously.

"Fang sent Max away and now Iggy's gone up stairs and he looked pretty mad," I answered him my voice breaking at the end. His furry jaw dropped and he looked completely speechless. It would have looked pretty comical if it weren't for the circumstances.

There was a lot of shouting from upstairs from Iggy, but I tried to block it out. It scared me when he got mad like this, it really made you realise that he could do so much damage and he wouldn't even break into a sweat.

"He deserves it," Nudge said angrily bringing me back to the living room. "I can't believe he sent Max away, it's not her fault he can't get out that bed or leave your room." She ranted off into silence but I could still see her mouthing disgusting words that I'd never heard come out of her mouth. Worry filled me at this and her blood thirsty look on her face; it looked like she wanted to be up there shouting at Fang herself and ripping him to shreads. I guess making sure Angel was alright was taking her priority at the minute, trying to make sure even though Max wasn't here someone was comforting the Flock.

"Max?" Angel wheezed out.

"What?" I asked flabbergasted.

"She's here!" Angel squealed.

She jumped up and flew up the stairs, Nudge took the stairs two at a time and I followed behind wheezing from sprinting up the stairs.

"Wait," Total whined from behind, but we didn't take any notice, all of us just wanted to see Max.

We barged into my room and flocked around Max and Gazzy hugging them and never wanting to let go.

"Oh my," Total whispered from the door way, he was smiling his rare doggy smile looking more like a person than dog, "don't ever leave again Max, what would we do without you? I can't look after this scruffy lot on my own you know."

I gave a small chuckle with Nudge, Max and Angel, while Mom, Gazzy and Ig all smiled at his words, no one could be completely cheered up after what had just happened with Iggy and Max leaving.

"It's true," he exclaimed, still trying to fight a lost cause.

Eventually Max managed to pulled herself away from us, bent down and scooped Total up into a hug in her arms. I moved to stand next to Iggy, Nudge on my other side with her arm around Angel's shoulders and Gazzy in between Iggy and Mom. Max whispered to Total, "I'm going to miss you."  
"I know," he said back.  
"Wait, you're leaving?" I asked, she only just got back I couldn't believe she was leaving _again_!  
"Again?" Nudge added.  
"Yeah, because that shi..." Iggy started pointing behind towards Fang.  
"Iggy," Max said cutting across him.  
"Fine. Because of _him."_  
"Max?" I whispered.  
"Please stay," Nudge pleaded.

She just shook my head, and put Total down, ignoring our words. He ran over to Angel, she scooped him up and held him close trying not to cry again. Max then turned to Iggy, "Iggy..." she whispered shakily.

He didn't go to her straight away, but after realizing not hugging her goodbye wasn't going to stop her leaving, he walked up to her and wrapped his long muscled arms around my sister. They whispered to each other but I don't think any of us heard what they said. I wonder what they're hiding, but I pushed that thought away, it wasn't my business if they wanted us to know then they would have just talked to each other in normal voices rather than being secretive.

Once Iggy had finally let go, she hugged goodbye to Mom, then wandered over to the window.

"Wait, Max you gotta stay," Iggy said defeatedly.  
"Ig, Fang's my second in command. It's his choi..."Max started.  
"Bullshit, it's all our choice."  
"Ig..."  
"Fine, if Fang's gonna be our new leader, I'm gonna be his second in command. I don't want Fang leader, so he can leave and we'll have you back." He smiled at his delusional plan, I was so shocked that he'd even considered this, I can understand him being angry, Max is like his and Nudge's sister and Angel and Gazzy's Mom, but this was seriously getting out of hand. I couldn't believe Gazzy and Nudge were nodding! He was part of their family, families are supposed to be accepting of each others mistakes and help them, not just get rid of them. I was relieved that Mom looked sad, Total looked disappointed and Angel looked worried, at least some of us were still sane. Max looked really worried and upset as she surveyed everyone's expressions, then a stern expression twisted her features and I was pretty scared _she'd_ throw one of the others out. I could really see her wild side, her side that she had to be when she was on the run and the side of her that I first saw when she saved me from Craig and his gang.

"No," she said firmly, we all jumped and I had to stifle a gasp, "I need you and Fang to work together and look after the little ones. I _will_ be the _only_ one leaving. Oh, and remember Ig, bye." After this, she jumped back out the window, I watched as she gracefully flew away and disappeared from the sky, I wish I could be as smart as she is and make her and Mom proud. I wish I could be as strong as her so Mom and the Flock didn't have to worry about me constantly, but most of all I wish I could have _him_ look at me like Fang looks at her.

I came out of my depressing fantasy bubble and looked over everyone; Nudge was hugging Angel as we cried hysterically, Nudge still tried to be strong and only cried quietly. Mom looked really upset and her eyes were watering. She had a secure arm around Gazzy's shoulders as he cried silently.

I looked up at Iggy as he roughly wiped away a tear, before marching out of my room and thumping up the stairs.

Angel ran out the room, after him, but I think she went down the stairs (her footsteps are pretty light and _I _don't have amazing hearing) and then I heard the back door slam shut. Yeah definitely _down_ the stairs. "Angel," Gazzy shouted confused, as he pushed Mom away and ran after her out the door and slamming it shut. She didn't seem too upset at this; she was used to not being the one who comforts the Flock.

Nudge and I had quieted down quite a bit now; we both gave Fang a death glare then walked out. I went left and mumbled, "I'll check on Iggy," carrying on down the hall then went upstairs and I heard Nudge's footsteps fading away down the stairs.

I stopped at the top of the stairs facing the closed door, took a deep breath, and then knocked on the door. Silence. I almost chickened out and went back down stairs. But I thought of Max, she wasn't scared to confront an angry Iggy. So I opened up the door and walked forward. I closed the door behind me then turned to survey the room.

There was quite a bit of mechanical equipment in the right corner closest to me and there were two backpacks in the corner to my left behind the door. Iggy was sprawled on the bed (which was leaning against the middle of the wall opposite me) looking unseeingly up at the ceiling. I took another deep breath, before sitting at the end of the bed. He didn't acknowledge me in anyway. I tried to think of something to say, obviously not, 'are you ok?' So I decided on, "Fang's an asshole." Yeah it was a great icebreaker.

His eyes flickered to me, a small smirk broke across his features and in a hoarse whisper he said, "You only just noticed."

My response was a smile; he cleared his throat and frowned. That's when I realized he was waiting for my response, so I quickly whispered, "I'm smiling Iggy and that was a pretty poor joke, even from you."  
His face scrunched into a look of mock hurt, "I can't believe you just said that!"  
"I can," I replied with a smile.  
"Yeah me too," he said defeated, while moving over to his left side of the bed and patted the space on his right. I hesitated before lying back next to him.

We lay there in silence for a bit, I had to gather my courage before I spoke out about what had been nagging me this whole time. "Even though he's an asshole, it's not right to throw him out the Flock," I whispered in a small voice. He froze at this, then said in a strained voice, "He just got rid of Max, he deserved to be shaken up a bit," he paused for a second then said grudgingly, "but I know we can't get rid of him, he's injured for one."  
"He's like your brother," I chipped in.  
"Yeah a silent, really annoying, stupid brother."  
"Still your brother."

"I know, I know, your right ok! It's just... How long is it until your birthday?"  
I noticed his subject change, but went along with it anyway, "It's in six days and my party's the day after." I couldn't help being excited and the huge, goofy smile that spread across my lips, but it didn't matter with Iggy.  
"The big one four, you're pretty excited aren't you?" He said smiling.  
"Yeah."  
"And you should."  
I moved around a bit trying to get a bit more comfortable and accidently bumped into Iggy, my bare arm caught his and my heart gave a little flutter and my breathing got a little quicker. I felt so embarrassed I bet he could tell.

I sat up and looked down at him, he shifted his eyes to a couple of inches to my right, lifted his eyebrows and asked, "You OK?"  
"Yeah, fine." OK this was getting ridiculous, I'm just gonna tell him. "Err… Iggy I…  
"What?" he asked confused.  
"I er… hey what's that?"  
"What?" he asked annoyed that he couldn't see what I was pointing at.  
I hopped off the bed and made my way to the corner closest to Iggy and farthest from the door, there was two Victoria street bags and a bag from, 'sweet dreams' a bed type shop.

I picked up the two Victoria street bags and sat back down on the bed with them.

"What is it?" He asked worried.  
"Why do you and Gazzy have two bags from Victoria street?"  
"erm… _Fang_," he spat his name, "bought some stuff for Max."  
Max's name brought a tear to my eye, but I pushed it back, crying won't bring her back. "But why are there _two_ bags?"  
"Errr.."  
"Great explanation."

I emptied out the contents of the two bags; there was a Black, push up bra with hot ping lace on the cup and matching black silk pants. These were in Max's size and the other set was a light blue and white polka dot bra and pants to match, which looked lovely, not too slutty, but still feminine, but they were a size too big for me, but too small to be either Max's or Nudge's so who were they for? Had Iggy found someone? This thought brought a couple of silent tears to my eyes. I roughly wiped them away, no! I would _not _crybecause of him. I wouldn't! I really wanted to just run out of here and I nearly did, but my curiosity go the better of me. I just _had _to know _who_ they were for.  
"Ig?" My voice almost broke, but I don't think Iggy noticed.  
"Do you like them?"  
"Which ones?  
"The polka dot ones," he said in a 'duh' voice.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"hmppphh burrrrffffdeyyyy," he mumbled.  
"What?"  
"Happy birthday"  
"They're for me?" I squeaked.  
"Who else would they be for?" He said in that same 'duh' voice, "I was going to wait till it got closer to your birthday and actually wrap them, but I guess the birds out the bag. Will they fit?"  
I hesitated, but realized this one little lie wouldn't hurt and he sounded quite hopeful and happy that he finally got to give them to me. "…Yeah, yeah. They're great Iggy. I absolutely _love _them. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." I squealed as I threw my arms round his neck with such force that he over balanced and crash back on the bed with me lying on top of him, straddling him!

"Well this is comfy," he mumbled as his arms slowly found my waist, they weren't forcefully keeping me there; they were just resting there hesitantly. My face was scarlet, I could literally feel it burning and I bet Iggy could too. _Wonderful. _

"Err… sorry," I mumbled as I unlatched my hands from behind his neck and moved them to either side of his head. I was about to get off of him but as I moved my leg slightly he gripped my waist a little more forcefully, before going back to just resting on my hips. _Okay?_

He moved his right hand up my left side, sending tingles all over my skin where ever he touched my side, and let it rest on the back of my neck for a moment, before he exerted some pressure, pulling me down and I was happy enough to go with it and lean forwards, while his left hand moved to rest on the small of my back.

He stopped when our noses were touching. I took a deep breath, _again _and with my weight mostly on my hands, slowly brushed my lips to his. It lasted for about five seconds before I pulled back so my nose was touching his. I waited for his response; he had this far off look in his eyes, before a big grin broke across his lips, causing a relieved smile to form on my own. He angled his head slightly to the left then brought his face closer to mine and brushed his lips against the edge on my mouth on the left. He moved his head slightly to the right so this time when his slightly parted lips reached for mine they hit dead centre. I angled my head slowly to my right and cautiously parted my lips, my eyelids fluttering shut. My tongue danced around his as he explored my mouth for the first time. Our lips moved against each other, until we finally got a slow rhythm going and my lips moved _with_ his. It went on and on and on, until small red spots started flashing across my eyelids and I realised I hadn't been breathing. I pulled back and gulped in precious oxygen, while Iggy's ragged breathing did the same for him, at least I wasn't the only inexperienced one in this department. He gave me a small smile before completely ruining the moment by saying, "You're beautiful, you know."  
"_Iggy! _You can't even see me!"  
"Well in my head you're beautiful."  
"Hey!" I said indignantly, as I slapped his left shoulder.  
"_Ow!" _He exclaimed in mock hurt.

I was about to get off him and leave, but before I had time his hands were pulling me back down, his lips crashing into mine and this time he hit dead centre straight away. Damn him!

**Wow, that was a long one =D  
Hope you liked it!!  
Thanks for reading  
****Plz check out starburst99's story, 'Ari's story.'-It's REALLY gd!! And VERY original!!****  
If u haven't already I'd really appreciate it if u could read my new one shot, 'The Assassin.'  
Keep reading  
-Midge xXx**


	14. Chapter 13: Lets go

**Hi People!!  
****This chapter is dedicated to ****xOLuminousBubbleOx**** and Rayven 49  
****Check out their story 'Shining,' it's incredibly well written and they've pulled off an over used cliché, incredibly well  
****I've changed the story line slightly that I was gonna use, because Rayven 49 gave me a better idea, thanks =D  
The onlty thing i own is the rare ass plot**

**Story time!!**

**Chapter 13: Let's go  
**_Max POV_

I'd left the house and flown straight to the first McDonalds I could find. I had eaten half of what I'd ordered, before I started getting a funny feeling in my chest again.

I quickly dumped my uneaten food, getting a lot of haughty looks and I saw one guy pass his mate some money after watching me dump my food-I guess they didn't expect me to eat everything I'd bought. I got out of there as quick as I could, without drawing more attention to myself.

I jogged down the street not wanting to go too quickly and someone recognising me from my talks I did about global warming. I took a few turns before I got to the old rundown building I'd landed next to. I sat down, leaning against the outside wall of the building, took a deep breath, then let the emotions I'd been holding back flow from my chest and into the front of my mind. They increased and I couldn't tell what emotion was what, I drowned in their confusing moods for a few moments, before I was sucked back to reality. I took a few deep breathes again, then I delved into their emotions again, taking it very slowly and was able to feel their emotions. Fang was worried. Someone was blissful-it was one of the older ones, probably Nudge, but I wasn't certain. I could sense Total's dog version of anxious-it wasn't as strong as the others, so I would expect it to be Total's. Then the other three were all very scared and one had an under layer of anger. Angel, Gazzy and Iggy, whose was whose?

That question didn't bother me too much at the minute, it was the why question that worried me. I jumped up, checked my surroundings, and then had a running take off, before pumping my wings in hyper speed to take me back to Mom's as quick as possible.

I landed in the yard then ran inside yelling, "Gazzy, Angel, Iggy?"  
Mom came running out the kitchen looking immensely happy. "Good, your back, Fang wants..."  
"I don't care. Where are they?" I grabbed her arms and pinned them to her sides making her listen to me. Her mood had dramatically changed from happy to scared shitless in a second, this was the first time she had actually seen us as monstrous mutants. This was the first time she could cause her damage without breaking her sweat. "Who?" She asked, her voice shaking slightly.  
"Angel, Gazzy and Iggy."  
"I..."  
"Max!?" Iggy exclaimed. I let go of her quickly, bringing my hands to my mouth to suppress a whimper. How could I do that to my own Mom? I know I'm worried and stressed, but still. I'm a monster. "Mom I'm s.."  
"Max, get away from her. Go talk to Iggy about what ever you need to, then leave and don't ever come near us again!" Ella said angrily from behind Iggy. They stood on the bottom stairs.  
"Sorry," I choked out to Mom. What had I done? My own mother was looking at me like I was a monster! She was truly scared of me!  
"Ell.." Iggy started to say, but was cut off by Ella.  
"Just talk to her!" Ella said angrily, she took a deep breath then said, "Please."  
Iggy looked horrified at her, but she turned away from us and led Mom back into the kitchen. "Iggy, where are the other?" I asked him a bit calmer than before, but still worked up.  
"Nudge, Angel and Gazzy went out for a fly just after you left, about an hour, hour and a half ago. Fan.."  
"We need to go find them," I ignored him trying to tell me about Fang and carried on with what I was saying. "They're in trouble." I guess I was wrong and it's Nudge who's with them.  
"How do you know?" he asked distractedly, like he wasn't completely listening to me.  
"Iggy, look at me focus on what I'm saying." I said this slowly, so he'd understand. He got an annoyed expression on his face, but I carried on. "They're in trouble and we need to find them. I can feel their emotions."  
He froze and his eyes grew wide in shock at this new revelation, I guess he wasn't expecting that. After a few seconds he sprinted up the stairs I heard banging then he was back down with his backpack. "You sure?" He asked me.  
"Of course I'm sure." I replied sharply. I ran out the door grabbing my pack on the way out that was still sitting by the door, Iggy following on my heels. He shouted back, "bye." Then we took off into the air and we were away.

It was quiet for a minute as we flew "Don't worry they'll forgive you." Iggy said from my right, the place normally taken by F... No concentrate on what you're doing right now! "Hopefully," I replied quietly, but I knew he still heard it.  
"Where are we going?" He asked changing the subject.  
I didn't know. What was I supposed to tell him? I was supposed to have a plan! I..  
"You do know where they are, right?" He asked uncertainly.

I cracked when I heard him sound so young. I know he was just as old as me and Fang, but he was always so immature, goofing around with Gazzy. I didn't know what to tell him.  
I decided the truth was best. "I don't know where they are." This revelation almost brought tears to my eyes, but I pushed them back. I can't break down now.  
"Well," he started to sound older and as he carried on talking he stated to sound more confident. "They don't just want the three of them they want all of us, but they can't take us on all together so they must have been waiting for a chance to get a small group of us. And they know.."  
I cut him off then, "hang on if they're watching the house we can't leave it unprotected! You go back and I'll go after the others." I started going into hysterics no matter what happened they were still my family I couldn't just leave them unprotected!  
"No calm down Max, I think they'll have used all their supplies to get the others, they'll expect us to go after them to try and rescue them. So they don't need to come to us, because we're going to them."  
I mulled this over a bit.  
_He's right  
_'Oh, Voicey's back,' but they didn't reply. 'I thought you were supposed to help more than that!' Still no answer.  
"Voicey, says your right, lets go."  
"I am?"  
I rolled my eyes at his stupidity and turned left slightly. Iggy changed direction with me, "So, where are we going?" He asked uncertain again.  
"The place they'd expect us to go, 'The School.'"

**Dun dun duuun..  
****Thanks for readin  
****Sorry this chapter was just a filler really =[  
****So lucky you I decided to right another one-shot  
****Go check it out if u can plz  
****Keep readin  
****-Midge xXx**


	15. Chapter 14: The Plan

**Hi!**

**I know the last chapter was a bit confusing with the whole Max grabbing Dr.M, but she's stressed and i think Max would loose it after what happened.**

**Thanks for sticking with me.**

**Chapter 14: Plan**

"Max?" Iggy asked shaking my shoulder. "Wake up, we need to go."

I slowly, groggily opened my eyes, but closed them quickly after the light filtering through the cave entrance made its way to my unsuspecting eyes.

"Huh?"I muttered. "Go?" I sat up, making sure to shade my eyes with my hand from the sun and surveyed the small cave we'd slept in last night. "We need food first," I realised as my eyes trailed over the burnt sticks we'd used to cook food last night, that was situated right in the middle of the cave. We were off to one side of the cave and our backpacks were next to us. Iggy huffed before moving away from me to get the food ready. It had taken two full days flying and a night's rest, to finally get to this dreadful place, but we'd done it.

I stretched, yawned, and then went to sit across from Iggy, watching him cook our wonderful breakfast. After a few moments of silence Iggy asked, "So...what's the plan?"

"Surveillance." I replied simply.

"You're kidding me?" He did not sound happy, "Max, they could be being experimented on right now! We can't wait!"

"Iggy, we can't go in there all guns blazing, running around like headless chickens, checking every room we go past, hoping they'll be there and not get caught getting in or out!" I answered exasperated.

"Well... how long for?"

"A couple of days."

"A couple of days!" He shouted.

"Well done you heard what I said, get a gold star!" I said with mock ensuthiasm.

"Max, I'm serious!"

"Well, what do _you_ want to do?" I shouted, secretly hoping he'd have an answer.

He looked at me in shock; never once had I totally lost it like this with him and asked him what to do. "I...I...Go in and get them...then bomb the place."

"And how do you suggest we find them?"

He looked taken aback; I guess he hadn't thought of this. "Ig, we need to know what security they've got and we need to know roughly where they are. I can't risk us not getting out; we'll be no use to them in there."

"Fine," he muttered disgruntled. "But what use am I at surveillance?"

"Well," I hadn't thought of this. He always acted like he didn't have a disadvantage against the rest of us. He never acted like he was _blind_, I had forgotten he wouldn't be much good at this.

"I guess you didn't think of that." His voice was strained. Well done Max, now you've upset the only other flock member with you. He got up leaving the cooking and sat across the cave from me as far away as possible.

I stayed sitting where I was for a few minutes, before sighing, getting up and sitting next to him. "Ig, I'm so.."

"Sorry for what? Forgetting I was blind or not including me in your plan?" He spat out.

"Ig please, don't do this."

"Do what? State the facts?"

"Iggy! I need you to make bombs-loads of them. I need you to listen to them, to find out where about they are. I can't do that. Please, Iggy. I made a mistake, but..."

"Yeah, that's all you seem to be doing lately. Mistake after shitty mistake. _You_ went on the date. _You _got Fang hurt. _You _flew off_. _If you had stayed then _they_ wouldn't have flown off. May be Fang _was _right. Since when did you let _him_ boss you around?"

I was shocked, because what he was saying was the truth. It's my _entire_ fault. Why did I let Fang make me leave? "Your right Ig."

"I'm...You... Your saying _your_ wrong?"

I rolled my eyes, surely I wasn't that bad. "Yes, but we need to focus on this now, not what happened before. And we _have_ to stop arguing."

"I guess I could do that."

"Good."

Over the course of the day and night I noted everything I could think of, that would help. Iggy got annoyed that I kept telling him stuff when he was listening to as much as he could, but I had to include him with what I saw, he told me what would be useless and what would be useful.

There were of course very few windows and only two doors-one at the front and one into the cage (where erasers were trained and destroyed failed experiments). They had security cameras on every side of the building and there was no way in from the roof. There were a few air vents in the side of the walls, but these were all covered by the security cameras. There was a metal, electric fence around the building about two feet away from the actual walls of the building, and there were of course no other buildings in sight. At night the outside of the school was patrolled by Erasers, between the walls and fence. Iggy managed to find out the others were in the East wing on the first floor, but nothing apart from that.

I also noticed in the mornings that it was an hour between the first person and last person arrived (20 people arrived) and half an hour after the last person arrived, another twenty people left all within twenty minutes of each other. They all used a card to open the doors, they all arrived and left in separate cars and they all left down the only road leading away from this horrible building from our pasts. "They're obviously changing shifts," Iggy said after I'd told him this, but he didn't seem to get what the plan was that I was forming. We could get in as _white coats_, the thought made me shiver, but we would have to do it, for the kids-the only problem was Iggy driving in his own car.

I waited until the second evening of this to tell Iggy my plan. I had spotted a woman who I could disguise myself as, but Iggy wouldn't be able to drive so wouldn't be able to come in with me. He was of course pretty miffed, but he could see the logic in it. "Just make sure you don't get caught too." Was all he said.

So right now we were following the woman white coat I would dress up as to her home. It took us two hours and a half for her to finally reach her small house, It was on the outskirts of the first small village we came to.

We landed behind the building next door, hoping that because it would be so late they wouldn't be looking outside, so they wouldn't see us. We then proceeded to walk across to her house. We knocked on the door and as soon as she opened it I covered her mouth with my left hand and her eyes with my right, then Iggy wrapped his arms around her struggling torso. We quickly stepped into her house, Iggy closing the door behind us. "I want you to stop struggling and not to scream when I move my hand." I whispered into her ear, in a powerful voice. She immediately froze and Iggy was able to let go. "We won't hurt you, if you follow our orders. I'm sure you don't need me to explain what will happen if you do go against us. Got that?" I whispered to her in my most deadly voice. She nodded her head slowly, yes. "Right, good. Blindfold," I held out my left hand for Iggy to give me the piece of black fabric from our backpacks that we were using as a make shift blindfold. We stood behind her, and then I replaced my right hand with the blindfold without her seeing us.

We then put the plan into action. She was still wearing her work attire, so we were able to measure me against her, with her four inch heels on she was slightly taller than me, so I found a pair of small heels from her collection that I could just about work in and let me stand on her level. We then found some work clothes that fit me from her closet. The reason I picked this woman was, because she was a similar size and shape to me, but had dyed black hair. She wore hers shorter than mine and it was a more even cut, so I had to use a mirror and some kitchen scissors to cut my hair very carefully. Iggy's nimble fingers were able to measure and tell me where to make small changes. I looked around her house for a 'wash in/wash out' hair dye, but could only find permanent ones-I wasn't going to stay with black hair forever! This meant I had to find a shop that would sell some this late at night; naturally I had to fly into a city to buy some with my max card.

When I got back Iggy had tied her to a kitchen chair using duct tape that he must found in one of the drawers. He had also duct taped her mouth shut. "Good idea with tying her up, but what's with the tape on her mouth?" I whispered to him.

"Thanks and she was boring me shitless" he said smiling a tired smile. I don't blame him really; we _were_ flying for a long time.

I walked over to her and whipped the tape off her mouth.

"Ow," she whined.

"Shut up. I'm gonna ask you some questions an..."

"Why me?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"Why are you doing this to _me_? Just take my stuff and leave." Her head was wimping from side to side, trying to dislodge the blindfold, probably.

"No. Stop moving!" She slowly turned her head to face my direction, but didn't move after that. "Good, now we want answers and your going to give them to us."

"Why should I? You don't answ..."

"First off." I talked over her, "where's your card to get into the school?"

"Wha..at are y..you on about?" Her voice was seriously unsteady and her face formed a look of shock, well as much of it as I could see.

"We know you work at the genetics lab called the school. Where's your card to get in?"

"I lost it."

"Wrong answer," I ground out through clenched teeth, as I stretched my arm out towards her and pushed my hand against her throat. She made a gargled noise and started struggling against the tape that bound her. I could feel her windpipe jutting out against her skin; I felt her try to swallow, but she failed. After about ten seconds her open mouth no longer made any noise.

"What the hell are you doing?" Iggy whisper/shouted at me in fear.

"We need to know and I'm fed up of her cocky attitude." I let go after another ten seconds and she started coughing violently, her neck started going red, then turned slightly purple.

I fetched her, a glass of water, and put it to her lips. "What..?" As soon as she opened her mouth I tipped some of the drink intoit. She spat out the first gulp onto her lap, but when I tipped it in the second time I did it more slowly and gently. She drank the rest then turned away from me.

"Now. Where's your card?"

"In mh...iii phuuumss." She mumbled.

"What?"

"In my purse."

"And where's that?"

"On the sofa in the living room."

I went in, picked it up then, rummaged around in it looking for the card.

"Gotcha." Once I found it I put it back in the front pocket of the purse, I'd need to take it with me tomorrow morning.

I heard Iggy asking where the three bird-hybrids were, but he didn't get a reply.

"Which room are they in?" He asked again, only now with more force and he'd gone to stand behind her.

"Why?"

"We're friends of hers." I answered.

"You're the others of the Flock?"

"Nope, we're just some Flock supporters." I made up on the spot.

"Of _course_ you are. They're in room 1341, in the South wing."

"Now we know your lying about that." Iggy added in very threateningly.

"I'm not." Her voice was a lot higher and I couldn't help but laugh at her pitiful attempt at lying.

"Yes you are," he added convincingly.

"Well, if you know they're not in that room, why do you need me to tell you where they are?"

"We need to check." I answered.

"hmm..They're in room 124...no 1231."

"_Really?"_ I asked, wanting to make sure she wasn't lying again.

"Yes," her voice rang firm and she obviously wasn't lying.

"Thank you," Iggy added in.

She mumbled something indefinable, but I was tired of her games, so cut the duct tape, which was still on the counter behind where Iggy was standing, and placed it over her lips again.

"Right, bed. I'll take first watch," I told Iggy, before scraping another chair out from under the dining table and sat down on it, opposite our hostage.

He nodded, Yes, said good night to me and then went into the living room obviously to sleep on the couch.

I thought about the next morning and what might happen. I was quite worried about Angel, she would have normally contacted us in our minds by now, but she had stayed silent. She can't be...No, I would _know_ if they'd done that_. Wouldn't I?_

**Thanks for readin  
****I really appreciate it  
****I've recently written a new one shot read it if you want  
****Here are the summaries to all my one-shots**

**I will love you ALWAYS:**_Can Max finally admit her feelings when Fang comes clean with his? Will Sam steal her away? And what is with all the fitting songs on the radio? __**Two-Shot Song fic to Always, by Bonjovi, and Natures Law, by Embrace. **__**COMPLETE**__** 'K+'**_

**The Assassin:**_A drugs dealer, in Scotland, is on his way to his first customer of the day. But when the deal doesn't go down who's fault is that? Are they Hero or Villain? And the __**MOST IMPORTANT **__question, __**Who **__is the ASSASSIN? __**One-Shot, AU **__**COMPLETE**__** 'K+'**_

**Baby Nightmare:** _Max gets pregnant when Fang comes back, but why does he chuck her out of their house after the birth? She goes into a spiral of depression and can't even look after her baby right. What or who can save her? Why won't anyone talk to her? One__**-Shot, **__**COMPLETE**__** 'T' **_

**REVIEW if you can plz  
and i put a poll up on ma profile check it out if u get time plz =]  
****keep readin  
-Midge xXx**


	16. Chapter 15: Well thats 1 way to stop her

**Hi!  
This chapter is dedicated to Rainie16  
****Hope you like it  
****The only thing i own is the rare ass plot  
****Story time,**

_I thought about the next morning and what might happen. I was quite worried about Angel, she would have normally contacted us in our minds by now, but she had stayed silent. She can't be...No, I would __know__ if they'd done that__. Wouldn't I?_

**Chapter 15: Well, that's one way to stop her  
**_Max's POV_

I awoke to a loud _'crash' _as something in the kitchen fell to the floor. I was instantly alert, I quietly sprang off of the comfy couch that I'd been sleeping on and crept down the hall, towards the kitchen.

"He's gonna be soo happy with me, when I take you two to him. I'm gonna..." I heard her saying from the kitchen. I pressed my ear to the door and listened closer. "Who?" Iggy asked interrupting her mad plotting. His voice came from the right and I heard movement from the left, which was her, why hadn't he got her yet? And I wonder how she got out? He started to move to his left, around the table, that was probably in between them. "St..st..ay b...b..ack!" She stuttered, "I'v..ve got a kn...n..ife." I guess _that's_ how she got out. He froze to the right of the door at this statement. I guess that's my cue to go in.

I opened the door slowly, so I wouldn't startle her and asked sarcastically, "Mind if I come in?" As I walked in, I noticed her chair was laying on the floor on it's side, with rope draped across it and the mascintape was on the table. Iggy was standing next to me on my right and she was directly across from us, with the table her only defence apart from the big meat knife that was griped in her shaking, white hands. Yeah, she's an _easy_ target. "Sta...ay b.."

"Yeah, yeah. Stay back, you've got a knife, whatever." I said to her, quite fed up with her stutter. I slowly started to edge around the room to my left while Iggy went to the right as she carried on talking. "I me..ean it..t."

"Who are you working for?" I asked changing the subject.

"ha..ha." She started to laugh at my blatant question, but as she took her piercing brown eyes off of me and flicked them over to Iggy, I lunged at her.

I jumped over the table and grabbed the knife with my right hand. But I misjudged my jump and instead of getting the handle I grabbed the actual blade! She began screaming and started to move the knife against my hand. A sharp flash of pain went through my hand as the blade pierced through my skin and blood started to dribble down my arm. Her eyes widened at the sudden sight of my blood and she froze, stopping the wiggling knife that was still in my hand. I quickly moved my right hand down to cover hers at the handle and my left wrapped around her mouth to stop her from screaming.

Even though the screeching had stopped, she still struggled against the hold I had on her and tried to twist the knife into me. My strength was too much for her though-being a mutant and all-so she had to resort to disgusting measures.

She. Licked. Me! She just licked my left hand, but catching me by surprise, made my reflex actions kick in. These were to immediately let go of her and the knife and push her away from me. She hit the wall and bounced back falling on to the floor, face down and probably knocked out. I _had _pushed her pretty hard. A small sense of guilt washed over me, but immediately squelched it as I reminded my self she was a _white coat_! However I couldn't get her look of surprise and terror when she cut my hand. That's not what I expected from a white coat.

"Max, what the hell happened?" Iggy asked worriedly, as he walked closer to me. "She licked me so I pushed her against the wall and now she's knocked out on the floor."I said quickly. As I had been talking he had been making his way over to her and sat down next to her. He slowly rolled her onto her back.

Her hands were twisted and bloody from landing on them, but the real disturbing thing was, the handle of the knife sticking out of her stomach at a diagonal angle. Blood oozed out from around the wound and her tee, which _had_ been a pale blue, was now starting to turn a deep red colour as the blood seeped into the fabric.

I ran into the living room, grabbed Iggy's pack and ran back into the kitchen.

"Her pulse is weak, but she's breathing. From the way the knife's gone in, there's gonna be some internal bleeding."

"What d..."

"It means a simple stitching of her skin won't help. I'd have to stitch up the organs."

"Crap!"

"She'll loose too much blood if I even try. But why are you so bothered? She's, no _it's _a _white coat."_

I was about to answer when sleeping beauty managed to croak out, "Let m..me d..die."

"No, you don't deserve that," I answered firmly. Though, I didn't know if I truly believed it.

"Hello _Max_, IT'S A WHITE COAT," Iggy shouted at me.

"I've d...done t..terrib...ble things," She rasped out.

"No! That would make us just as bad as _you_." I spat out, "and I don't want anyone's death on my conscience, even a rat's like yours."

"But, Max. Think about this sensibly wh..," he was talking like I was two.

"Get to the point Ig." I ground out through clenched teeth.

"What are we supposed to do? She needs a hospital. She won't survive the night and we'd create too much suspicion if we go now."

"Look, we have _got_ to _try._ Please Iggy, to ease my conscience. I can't just watch her die and not do a thing to help."

He sighed, and then grabbed his pack. He started emptying the contents of it onto the kitchen floor, before finally finding the bandages and other stuff which he needed.

"Right, Max. Hold this around the wound, make sure you press on hard and try to stop the blood coming out as fast." He ordered as he gave me some bandage/tissue crap. I did as I was told and pressed on hard. I felt the blood flow slow down, but it still pushed against my fingers and seeped through her tee. It was now a horrible dark red colour. The throbbing in my hand was starting to get to me, but I pushed the feeling back. Pain is just a message, pain is just a message. I focused on Iggy as he started to wrap the bandage round her stomach making sure not to dislodge the knife from it's delicate position.

"That's gonna have to do," he said finally as he finished wrapping the last bandage round again.

"Thanks Ig." I told him, before picking her up and walked out with her in my arms.

"Whatever the hell you do, don't speak to the police and don't get stuck there," Iggy told me in all sincerity. "Good luck."

Then I was off. I flew using super speed to the hospital that I'd seen earlier when I went to buy black dye. I dropped down in the car park then started screaming at the top of my lungs, "Help! Help!" I ran towards the entrance and thankfully there was a nurse outside smoking a cigarette. _Very_ healthy. She quickly dropped it, stamped it out, ran inside then ran out again very quickly.

"What happened?" She shouted at me as soon as she thought she was in my earshot. I didn't respond to her, but looked to ward the entrance hoping someone would come out that could carry a full grown woman. Some how I thought the skinny 5ft2ish nurse wouldn't be able to carry her. "Hello, what happened?" She asked again, but she was only standing a few feet away this time. With one last look at the entrance, I gave the white coat to the nurse. "Here," I whispered to her, "good luck." She lagged a bit under the weight, but managed to stay on her feet. She was tougher than I thought, good for her.

I turned around and started to run off away from the hospital to find somewhere that I could take off without getting spotted. "Hey, wait!" Her voice slowly faded into the wind that was blowing into my newly cut short hair, as I ran.

When I finally found a bit of road with no houses around I took off back to Iggy. Please don't let anything have happened to him.

**Thanks for readin  
****POLL UP ON MY PROFILE plz vote if u can =D  
****Hope you've all had a gd summer  
****Next chapter will have a bit about wots happenin at Dr. Ms too  
****Any ideas about that are greatly appreciated  
****cos I didn't really think about that when I planned this =[  
****  
Keep readin  
****-Midge xXx**


	17. Chapter 16: Family

**Hi peoples!  
****This chapter is dedicated to Iwashere, thank you I'm glad you like it  
****New POLL up on my profile****, the story is now in your hands!  
****The only thing i own is the rare ass plot**

**Chapter 16: Family  
**_Max POV_

When I got back to her house, I found Iggy pacing in the kitchen, he'd washed the floor and there was now just a slight pink tinge to the tiles and a few splatters of deep red on the wall that he wouldn't have known about, unless he touched them.

"Ig?" I asked. Scared that he'd bite my head off, he looked pretty worked up.

"Max." He sounded relieved and gave me a hug.

"Everything OK?" I asked pulling back; I was worried about his pacing.

"Yeah, I'm fine, and.." he took a deep breath before continuing, "and..you were right about _it, _we shouldn't kill if we can help it." I smiled at him, even though he couldn't see it. But before I could say anything he quickly changed the subject. "So what are we gonna do once you've got the kids out tomorrow?"

"Get as far away as possible as fast as we can," I said determinedly.

"We just gonna let them carry on with those _despicable _experiments on other innocent children?"

"No, but.." Then his words from when we first arrived at 'The School' came back to me, _"__Go in and get them...then bomb the place."_  
"You want to bomb it." I stated.

He nodded then said in a small voice, "I don't want to kill the experiments, but we can't let them sick bastards carry out their shitty tests."

"I can't get all the experiments out, there wouldn't be enough time and I wouldn't be able to keep them all safe and secret. _Some_one would notice them."

"That's what I was afraid you'd say. Max, I'm not leaving here with that place still running." I looked at him then, really looked.

His strawberry blonde hair was now a straw like pale blonde from the sand in the valley. All his clothes were worn and covered in dust. His face was even paler than normal; this made his clouded blue eyes look darker, angrier and more menacing. His eyes had bags under them and he looked really tired and dishevelled. I looked in his eyes, he looked back into mine and I knew he was dead serious. Even if we'd got the kids and no one had noticed he'd still blow the place up.

I sighed, "I know."

He smiled sadly at me.

I took a deep breath then whispered, "think back to when you were at the school in a cage with no way out." He looked startled at the subject change and slowly nodded his head. Before I asked, "would you have wanted to live in there or die?"

A wave of understanding washed over his features and after a few seconds thinking, "die." He said firmly.

"Then we've got nothing to feel guilty about, besides after Germany I doubt they'll have many experiments in there. Just.. Iggy, whatever happens tomorrow I don't want you to..to walk away from there with it still standing."

His eyebrows furrowed in a frown and I thought he'd say no, but he nodded his head, yes.

He knew I meant, even if we didn't make it out, he was still to blow it up.

_

* * *

__Fang POV_

It was three days after I'd told Max to go and leave us alone. I was walking around now, though I'd not tried my wings yet and Dr. M said to wait a few more days, but she was impressed with how well they were healing so far. I'd not said a word since Max came back and left with Iggy, but I'd heard them talking.

I couldn't believe Angel, Nudge and Gazzy had been captured, it was all my fault. I'd only been in charge of them a couple of hours and they'd already been taken. I hadn't even noticed! I felt so useless. I should be with them, I should be there right now kicking stupid scientist/flyboy ass!

Urgh...I sat on my bed with my head in my hands. I had made the stupidest biggest mistake of our lives. I'd find a way to make it up to them. I _had _to. When they came back, and they would come back, they _had _to, I'd swallow my pride and tell her I want her back, I'd tell her I love her and that I need her as my Girl. I got back up and carried on my pacing in Ella's room and I didn't even notice Total at my door watching me sadly.

_Total POV_

I couldn't believe my Angel was gone. I'd had a few days to get used to it now, but I still expected her to come through the door at any moment with that carefree, angelic smile on her small features and tell us it was all just a big wind up.

Meal times were a quiet affair these days. Dr. M and I struck up a few conversations while eating, but Ella would always kill them with one statement, I think she was only trying to talk to us and get in her mother's good books, but she just couldn't help it. Of course Fang didn't utter a word.

I spent most my hours watching him pace around his room being all depressed. I didn't want him to try and fly or to do anything stupid; it kept my mind off loosing my two best girls. Even though Akila had died a couple of months ago in a car crash, (John survived-he was driving **(A/N John was Akila's owner right?)**) however loosing Angel just brought all those feelings of loneliness back. I swiped away a small salty tear, off my nose, with my furry paw and concentrated on Fang walking forwards and backwards. I was so focused on Fang, that I didn't notice Ella walking past me, down the corridor towards her mother's room.

_Ella POV_

I missed the flock like crazy. I'd calmed down since they'd left the other day, I was just shocked that Max could do that to Mom. We talked and I realised that she was bound to snap sooner rather than later. I mean Fang, her best friend, her coughboyfriendcough had ordered her to leave her flock, her family who she'd been with all her life, then three of them go missing when she's not here and she blames her self. I'm surprised she didn't do more damage.

I missed her, she may be a mutant freak who could kill me in three seconds flat, but she was still my sister. She was family and no matter what, family forgive and move on.

Then there was Nudge, even if she was a couple of years younger than me, she was more like me than Max was. I missed her constant chatter, her fashion advice, showing her magazines and talking about fit celebrities.

I missed Angel, I missed showing her stuff and teaching her about clothes, make up and though I would never admit this, but I missed actually being looked up to by someone. They all looked up to Max as their big sister, best friend, or Mom, but no one looked up to me, except Angel. She always listened when I talked, she took in all the advice I gave her about looking nice.

Even though I didn't really talk to Gazzy at least not on my own, I still missed him. He was so cute and sweet, even if he could disgust me with his revolting smells. I often watched him and Iggy making a bomb or plotting in low whispers. The way Gazzy looked at him was the way Angel looked at Max, he looked up to him and depended on him _sooo_ much. But at the same time he'd tell Ig about what he could see or what was happening on the telly and the truth was neither or them could survive without the other.

Iggy. Now I missed him the most, the way he 'looked' at me, the way his touch felt on my hand, and the way he kissed me. I hoped we could talk about what happened and we'd make up. I know I shouldn't have shouted at either of them, I was just so shocked. He was like no other boy she'd ever been with, but did I really mean as much to him as he did to me?

Mom had been distant with me recently, I tried to talk to her and Total, but no matter what I'd say it always made the situation worse. I really hoped that we could work things out. She was probably still mad at me for shouting at Max.

I took a deep breath then knocked quietly on her bedroom door. She told me to "come in."

As I stepped into her room I saw her lying on the bed, placing a book on her bedside table. I walked over to the bed and just stood there trying to find the right words to say.

_Dr. M POV_

I surveyed Ella quietly, waiting for her to speak. We hadn't had the same easy relationship recently. We'd talked about what happened with Max and I knew she was sorry, but I still couldn't quite forgive her. In a way I was glad Max wasn't around at the minute, of course I missed her immensely I always did when she wasn't around, but I'd gotten used to the idea of her not being here all the time. It gave me time to sort out what was happening with Ella and I. Ella and I...well we'd always been together, ever since her Dad died when she was two-he had skin cancer-only 37-and they diagnosed him too late to do anything about him. I had to sort out my relationship with my youngest daughter before trying to fix my faulty one with Max.

"Mom, I...I'm really sorry about what happened with Max, I was angry that she'd taken off twice, then when she comes back she assaults you, then flies off again with Iggy. I didn't know why she was here," she'd said all this before. She took a deep breath before continuing. "When she comes back I will _beg_ her to forgive me. I was totally inconsiderate and stupid," she plops down on the bed at this point her eyes watering. My heart leaps and there's nothing I want more than to hug my baby close to me, but there was some sort of invisible barrier that I couldn't break through. I could only sit there and let her finish her little speech. "Mom I won't let her leave until she forgives me. It's just...just the way you looked at her, even though she was scaring you. You still looked at her with love. I just wish...wish I could make you as proud of me as you are of her." Then she completely broke down crying.

It took me two seconds to lean across the bed and engulf my little girl in a hug. She rested her head on my shoulder and I let her cry. After about five minutes, she'd calmed down and now just let out the odd hiccup.

I pulled back and whispered, "you already have made me proud. You made me proud when you spoke your first word, you made me proud when you first learnt to walk, when you rode your bike for the first time, when we moved here away from all your friends, you made me proud when you graduated elementary school, when did your first ballet show, when you let Max become part of the family, even though I'd kept her a secret from you your whole life. But most importantly you make me proud whenever I look at you and see how much you've grown and what you've accomplished. I love you so much and I know I should tell you more often."

We were both crying by the end of our little chat, but Ella still some how managed to croak out a small, "I love you too."

**Thanks for readin  
****I'm sorry this was mostly a filler chapter, I wanted to talk about what was happening at Dr. Ms  
****If Akila's owner wasn't called John Im very sorry,  
****Anyway plz REVIEW**

**New POLL**** up on ma profile-the story is now in your hands  
****If you don't want to vote on the poll just send it in a review plz**

**Who do you want to DIE?**

_**-Gazzy  
**__**-Angel**__**  
**__**-Gazzy+Angel**__**  
**__**-None of them**_

**Keep readin  
****-Midge xXx**


End file.
